Never Forget
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: For the last eleven years, Severus Snape has lived a life of visions, dreams and... lies. But what does it have to do with that new kid sorted to his House -he with ebony hair and disturbingly piercing emerald eyes? Fate pushes him to ask questions and get startling revelations in return. And what he finds out leads him back to the one thing he thought he could never have. AU.POA
1. PROLOGUE

**NEVER FORGET: PROLOGUE**

**(Sequel to Never Say I Love You)**

**A/N: I'm… baaaaaaack! Did you guys miss me? Well, the wait is over. Here is the much awaited sequel you've all been asking for! I hope that I do deliver. Without further ado, here's the Prologue. And nope, I still own nothing but the plot. And any OC's you may stumble upon. This switches to 3****rd**** person POV, by the way. :) –Chesca**

**01010101010101010**

**London, August 1993**

**01010101010101010**

A nondescript yellow cab pulled over a cobbled street, next to a dingy-looking bookshop. A beautiful, regal-looking woman stepped out, her waist-long raven hair gracefully falling forward across her shoulders as she did. Her curious emerald eyes surveyed the spot right next to the bookshop with a mixture of apprehension and wonder. She straightened her navy ankle-length wrap dress as she turned back towards the taxi behind her.

"Seraph, come on out,"

"Coming mom," a soft voice came, as a boy of eleven stepped out of the vehicle. He looked almost exactly like his mother, except for a few small details; his ebony hair was a few shades darker, his lips were of the same fiery red, but thinner, and the most peculiar thing was his nose – it seemed to be too big for his small face –but he liked it nonetheless. So did his mother; she said it made him look all the more handsome.

The cab pulled away as the mother and son pair walked towards what seemed to be a normal-looking pub. Well, as normal as it could be for a pub that appeared only to magic-folk.

Seraph glanced at the sign up above as he and his mother entered the establishment. The boy frowned thoughtfully.

'_The Leaky Cauldron?'_

On the other side of the door was a small, normal-looking space indeed. But those that occupied it were far from being so –the green-skinned woman sitting at the darkest corner, eating raw liver, was the most odd to Seraph's wandering eyes. He stared at the spectacle until he felt his mother nudge him.

"Come Seraph, we need to get your things."

The little boy nodded and followed his mother towards the bar, where a wizened old man was wiping glasses with a dish cloth. The man turned to them with a smile.

"Anything I can get for you –"

"Callista de Noir. This is my son, Seraph. We were wondering if you could tell us how to get to the alley? We've just arrived from California," the woman explained. The old barman nodded.

"The name's Tom," He turned to the boy. "Starting at Hogwarts this year, little man?" The boy nodded.

"A little black owl came into my room on my 11th birthday, sir! I am excited to go!" he said eagerly. His mother smiled at his antics. Tom on the other hand, let out a chuckle.

"Very well then, let's get you on to Diagon Alley!"

**01010101010101010**

**France, August 1993**

**01010101010101010**

A man lay on a sterile hospital bed, oblivious to the world. His pale green gown blended in perfectly with the linens covering his unconscious body.

A woman in pale pink robes came in, ready to begin her task; one that she had been doing for the last decade. She took out a cherry wand and cast a cleaning charm on the sleeping man. The man fidgeted and opened his eyes. Sapphire blues met the healer's chocolate ones.

"Eloise," the man croaked. "Must you wake me up every morning by tickling me with those infernal cleaning charms of yours?"

The healer, Eloise, smiled at the man.

"Good morning Mr. Black. How are you feeling today?"

The man smiled sadly.

"I'd be okay if I could feel my legs and walk again. Better if I could remember anything else other than my presumed last name engraved on this stupid locket I have." He gestured to the heavy golden necklace around his neck that was found with him when his body was said to be discovered by rescuers in a "muggle bombing".

Eloise nodded in understanding.

"The spell damage was severe, but we are doing all we can to help you walk again. The memory loss seems to be temporary, but we are hopeful that you will regain it all gradually, in due time."

The man called Mr. Black, sighed.

"Eleven wasted years."

**01010101010101010**

**Scotland, August 1993**

**01010101010101010**

The dungeons were always cold all year round. It was ideal and preferable, especially when dealing with five to seven bubbling cauldrons all at the same time, on a daily basis.

It was one such day in August that Severus Snape was to be found bottling Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep potions for the Hospital Wing. The calmness of the dark space under the lake soothed him. And that, he needed as much as he could get, for in a few days, those brats would be back again from their summer break –ready to torment him with their mere existence. He hated teaching those dunderheads, really. They had no appreciation for the delicate art of Potions Making. But, there was nothing else he could do. For eleven years, the dungeons of Hogwarts had been his home, his safe-haven, his life.

The Potions Master sighed as he finished labeling his last batch of potions for the Hogwarts Infirmary. He flexed his neck muscles as he rubbed the sore spot. He decided that he would just deliver the potions after dinner.

It was late in the afternoon when he exited his personal lab and made his was to his quarters. A fire was blazing in the hearth, no doubt the work of house elves. He grabbed a decanter of scotch and a clear shot glass, before making his way towards a worn-out, but comfortable couch near the fire.

A few shots later, Severus Snape was oblivious to the world.

**01010101010101010**

_An eleven-year old Severus Snape sat by his lonesome on a swing, his pale, knobby knees and legs dangled from the wooden seat. His little hands grasped the chains that suspended him from the heavy metal bar above._

"_Hello," a soft voice called from behind him. Little Severus twisted in his seat without letting go of the chains. He found himself staring at a pair of lovely emerald eyes._

"_Lily?"_

_The auburn waves bounced against rounded shoulders as she made her way towards him._

"_Alright, Sev?"_

_Severus stared at his childhood friend and once love interest. One hand let go of the chains and reached out to touch her. But before his hand even connected, Lily's fiery mane dissolved into long, raven locks._

"_Master?" The little girl asked._

_Severus pulled his hand away._

"_Who - who are you?"_

_The emerald eyes of the now, strange girl, sparkled; but she did not say a thing._

"_Who are you?" The young Severus asked again. He felt like he knew this girl, but he could not very well remember her name. He reached out for her._

_But once again, even before he could get to touch her skin, the hair changed._

_The raven darkened to inky ebony and shortened to a boyish crop. The eyes remained emerald, although the lips thinned out a bit –and the nose, oddly, began to resemble Severus' own._

"_Hello," the voice shifted just a bit. Severus was now looking at a little boy. He let go of the other chain in his hand and stepped down from the swing._

"_Who are you?"_

_Severus found that his voice deepened to the baritone of his adulthood –his physical form followed suit. Severus Snape, the man, crouched down in front of the boy. He gently let his fingers brush the boy's cheeks. This time, the image did not morph; the little boy remained._

"_Who are you?" Severus heard himself ask, as he stared into those brilliant green irises he found himself drawn into._

_The little boy smiled, the smallest of smiles._

"_I am you."_

**01010101010101010**

Severus woke up with a start. The fire in the grate was still burning brightly as he shifted in the couch. A bottle of scotch lay on its side, on the floor, empty.

"Merlin," he rubbed his temples as he felt the beginnings of a headache come on. Gently, he eased himself out of the couch and made his way towards the bathroom. A dose of headache and sobering potion later, the thirty-three year old Potions Master found himself staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, frowning thoughtfully.

For a man with too many horrors in his past, he rarely dreamed –or have a nightmare, for that matter –but when he did, it was almost always **that** dream.

Lily… the strange girl… and the little boy. When he spoke to the first two, he has his eleven year old self. But when he spoke to the boy, he becomes his adult self; The dream would start and end similarly every time, too: with him in that chained, wooden swing, and with the little boy answering his query.

"_**I am you."**_

Emerald eyes softly whisper, before the vision ended and Severus finds himself waking up.

He sighed as he ran his hands under the cold tap and splashed water against his pale face. For eleven years, he contemplated on what could be the significance of that dream. And for eleven years, he found himself unable to do so -it was most peculiar. The vision would just be pushed back far into his mind until he dreamed of it again, like almost an afterthought.

It was, and has been, a never-ending cycle.

**01010101010101010**

**A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? The next chapter would be longer and would officially begin our story. IN the mean time, I would really appreciate feedback and any suggestions you may have. Thanks for reading! -Chesca**


	2. Chapter 1: Sorting the Fiery One

**Never Forget**

**A/N: Your reviews truly inspire me. Thank you. Please feel free to continue with your critiques and suggestions –Chesca**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 1: Sorting the Fiery One**

**0101010101010101010**

September 1st fell on a Wednesday that year; it came faster than Severus could have ever hoped for. It was almost dinnertime, and the brats would be in the castle any minute now. He sat right next to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore in the High Table, pensively awaiting he inevitable.

"Snape," a firm but calm voice broke into his reveries, as a sandy-haired man with bright amber eyes slid into the seat on his other side.

"Lupin," Severus frowned. A forced truce with the wolf did not mean that he would all of a sudden want to sit next to him at meal times. He shot the newly-appointed Defense teacher a glare. Remus Lupin noticed this and laughed uneasily.

"Relax, Severus. This isn't permanent. I'd just like to keep an eye out for Harry on his first night back. He has been taken ill on the train because of Dementors, you know –"

Severus tuned him out. But of course, Lupin would want to keep an eye on the Potter brat, especially with that Sirius Black out and about. He would be worried too, but for a completely different reason. Let it just stand that he did not adore the Boy-Who-Lived like the rest of the Wizarding World did, but he did not hate him either. After all, Harry Potter may be half-James Potter, but he was also half-Lily Evans –and that single fact meant a lot to Severus.

Just as he finished evaluating his position on harry Potter, the main doors of the Great Hall burst open, permitting entrance to the older students who were returning. The Potions Master absently fiddled with his napkin, which was folded like a swan.

"Bored already, my boy?"

"No Headmaster," Severus stopped playing with the linen and turned to face the man who, in the past decade, became his mentor and champion. Albus' eyes twinkled merrily.

"I hope not. This may be the most interesting year yet,"

Severus knew not to take the old man's words seriously every time. But just this once, he had an inkling that the great wizard spoke truthfully. He contemplated on the cryptic pronouncement until the doors to the Great Hall opened once more.

In came Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, along with this year's wave of first years. From his seat, the Head of Slytherin House could already pinpoint which of them would most probably end up in his house. His fathomless obsidian eyes carefully scanned the group of little brats for any indicators of possible abuse, essence of dark magic and questionable backgrounds. He was no Sorting Hat, but more often than not, those three factors won out in favor of the House of Snakes for they developed the intrinsic traits of cunningness, shrewdness and self-preservation that Salazar Slytherin prized in his students. He managed to feel out a few before the brats began to line up and Minerva called out their names one at a time.

"Allen, Julia!"

A small girl with brown hair in pigtails eagerly stepped forward and placed the battered hat on her head. Seconds later, she was declared:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Two seats from Severus' left, tiny Professor Flitwick clapped merrily for the newest addition to his house.

"Birmingham, Samantha," was the first Slytherin of the year. The girl was too small for her age, with brilliant blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was one of those that Severus sensed would be in his care. She timidly walked to the long table farthest to the left, her head bowed low. The Head of Slytherin clapped politely as he watched her with keen eyes; the girl reeked of abuse.

"Creevy, Dennis," turned out to be an overly-excited and eager mousy boy. Severus scoffed. He did not even need the Sorting Hat to tell him that the boy would be a Gryffindor. A mere thirty seconds later, he was proven right. Everything was going as expected –surely, not the 'interesting' start for the year that Albus spoke of earlier.

But then, something happened that threw off the supposed normalcy of that day.

It started with Minerva calling for the next student to be sorted.

'de Noir, Seraphim Michel,"

A relatively small boy with ebony hair, fiery red but thin lips and pale alabaster skin came forward. The boy moved with grace befitting a pureblood. With understated poise, he sat on the stool and placed the Hat on his head.

Severus watched the scene with little interest. Contrary to popular belief, prim and proper purebloods did not end up in Slytherin; they were almost always sorted in Ravenclaw. For some reason, the Ravens were also favorable to cultivated manners, not just keen minds. And personally, to Severus, 'de Noir' sounded like an old French pureblooded family.

But when the Hat sat longer than two minutes on the boy's head, the Potions Master should have heeded that as a sign of the disruption of that day's otherwise subdued dynamics.

The Great Hall waited in silence, curious as to the cause of the boy's sorting delay.

Then, the brim of the dirty, tattered hat opened wide.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A delayed but enthusiastic applause from the Slytherin House table jerked their Head of House's thoughts. Severus willed himself to clap and nod at the newest and most unexpected addition to his house. As Seraphim de Noir walked past the High Table to join his fellow snakes, the boy nodded back to the Potions Master.

That was when Severus noticed.

Emerald eyes.

Hauntingly familiar, brilliant, emerald eyes.

He froze completely.

**0101010101010101010**

"SLYTHERIN!"

The word was yelled out to the rest of the Great Hall. Seraph sighed as he replaced the Hat on the stool and glanced around. After a beat, a cheerful applause came from the table farthest from the left. AS he made his way towards it, he caught the eye of a man with ebony hair, pale skin, a rather prominent nose and deep onyx eyes. The man nodded at him and Seraph nodded right back as he neared him. Then, the man froze.

Seraph frowned at the man's peculiar reaction as he took his seat with his fellow snakes. Samantha Birmingham was instantly beside him.

"Oh Seraph, I'm glad you're in Slytherin too," she whispered. They met on the train and sat with Dennis Creevy. "I thought it would be awful, but these guys seem to be nice,"

Seraph smiled at her.

"A House does not make a person evil, Sam –that's just ridiculous. No matter what Dennis says, not all Slytherins are bad. You're not. I'm not. And we're Slytherins –"

"That's the spirit," An older girl wearing a silver badge on her chest approached them. She smiled at Seraph. "Welcome to Slytherin, young snakes. I'm Melissa Jones, 5th year prefect,"

"I'm Seraph. This is Sam,"

"Nice to meet you two. I'm happy to see people who aren't prejudiced. I won't lie to you –the road ahead for us Snakes is extra tough in this school, but keep that positivity up. It will help you." She grinned at them. "Well, I'll see you and the other firsties after dinner. We'll be having our first House Meeting with our Head of House, Professor Snape before we turn in for the night."

"Professor Snape?" Seraph asked curiously. Melissa smiled.

"You might have already heard of him on the train." The fifth year discreetly gestured towards the Head Table. "See that man in black robes next to the Headmaster? Mind you, he's **always **wearing black. That's Professor Snape. He's the Head of Slytherin and our Potions Master too –don't let the reputation faze you. He's stern but reasonable, especially with his Snakes.

Seraph nodded at Melissa and then turned his attention towards the man in question. Professor Snape still had his onyx eyes on him. But when Seraph's own emeralds met them, the man looked away.

Seraph shrugged as he turned back to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, his Head of House' weird reaction and interest in him, pushed to the back of his mind.

**0101010101010101010**

'_That boy!'_

Severus' breath hitched as realization dawned on him.

It was the boy from his dream.

He carefully followed Seraphim de Noir with his gaze until the boy reached the Slytherin House Table. The rest of the Sorting Ceremony came by, unnoticed, to the Potions Master. He watched the boy interact with Samantha Birmingham and prefect Melissa Jones.

'_It –it cannot be right!'_

No matter how his mind tried to reason out that it was but a mere coincidence, Severus Snape was most definitely not a man who believed in coincidences.

He let his eyes fleet over the boy until those brilliant emeralds met his half-way. The Potions Master averted his gaze. His mind rushed through all of the possible reasons –but not one thing was coming together.

"All right my boy?"

Severus faced the concerned countenance of the Headmaster. Albus' eyes twinkled. Heck, they twinkled all the time. He sighed before looking away.

"Just –thinking, Headmaster." After that, the Head of Slytherin focused his attention on the food that had apparently appeared on his plate. He needed to eat. If he were to make any sense to this madness that Fate seemed to have suddenly thrown at him, he needed all the ammunition he can get, so to speak.

As he cut through his chicken, the Potions Master formed his resolve.

'_I have ignored it for far too long,'_

He had always known that there was something he was missing; something big, something important, and something integral to his being. Suddenly, the occurrence of those peculiar dreams seemed a bit clearer –purposeful. For eleven years, he paid it no attention; but now that it started to spill over to his consciousness… maybe it was time to make the connection amongst Lily, a still unnamed little girl, himself, and… a certain Seraphim de Noir.

The Slytherin Head sighed deeply.

Now he was seeing the 'interesting' year Albus had so rightly predicted.

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Meh, short again. But I'm posting this the way I have it pre-written, and I have to admit that the first few chapters are kinda like this long. But worry not, by chapter 6 it starts to get longer. In the mean time, please let me know what you think of it so far –Chesca :)**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Never Forget**

**A/N: This was supposed to go up yesterday, but in my defense, I just started chemo last Saturday –and I did not expect for it to be so draining. Oh well, I have it here now. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**0101010101010101010**

The First Slytherin House Meeting of that year went without a hitch, with Professor Snape delivering his usual about unity and camaraderie amongst his snakes. Now, only seven people remained with him in the common room; this year's firsties.

The House of Snakes acquired Samantha Birmingham, Nola Pressman, Damon Edgemont, Charles Riverton, Blake Rookwood, Emma Warrington and last, but not the least, Seraphim de Noir. All seven were seated on the floor in a semi-circle, around the overstuffed armchair the Potions Master sat in. He fixed each and every one of them a subdued glare –well, almost everyone; he could not, for some reason, bring himself to look at those emerald eyes. The Head of Slytherin cleared his throat.

"Very well," he began, pulling out seven identical sheets of parchment from his robes. "I shall not be keeping you any longer. These questionnaires –" he gestured to the scrolls in his hands and passed it out. "Shall be filled with appropriate responses and handed to me tomorrow after dinner. That should give you enough time. All of my snakes are required to do so as they come in. Do not worry about answering truthfully. Those are charmed so that only I may read them. With that being said, you may go. I expect nothing but proper decorum from you all –at all times. Remember what I said about our House. We cannot afford to be divided amongst ourselves –that would just leave room for people to weaken us further. Am I making myself clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, Professor," rang as Severus stood up and made his way to his office without another word, his black robes billowing behind him.

**0101010101010101010**

"Professor Snape does not seem to be as scary as what those other kids made him out to be in the train," Sam whispered to her fellow first years as the man stalked away from their group.

"My dad says he went to school with him –says the Professor is smart but subdued," said Blake.

"He hates me," Seraph put in dejectedly. He hadn't even finished his first day at Hogwarts and he already felt like crap. Why would Professor Snape hate him already? It's not like he had even spoken to the man yet. But those discreet sideway glances couldn't amount to anything but animosity in his young opinion.

"That's rubbish, Seraph! Why do you say that?" Emma asked incredulously.

Seraph sighed.

"I –I just feel like he's wary of me or something –" He then shook his head. "Never mind, maybe I'm just missing my mom. We should all go to sleep. We can't afford to be late on our first day in class."

Six heads nodded and murmured heir assent. The seven new snakes then all went up to their dormitories, thus ending their first night at Hogwarts castle.

**0101010101010101010**

Seraph was up before dawn the following day, finishing his letter to his mom. His new owl, the gray screech he called Nebula, was perched but the foot of his four-poster bed. The emerald-eyed boy then sighed as he sealed the envelope he was holding. He turned to his owl.

"Make sure she gets this, okay?"

The owl hooted affirmatively and took off with his young master's missive.

"Seraph? Why are you up so early?" It was his roommate, Charlie. The boys shared –two to a room, with Damon bunking with Blake. The three girls huddled up in one large room. Seraph smiled at the blonde, blue-eyed boy.

"Just finishing a letter for my mom,"

"Oh, okay. Well, you want to go and get breakfast early? We could snatch some good seats if we're early." Charlie said.

"Sure, but let's drop by Sam's room first. I promised her we'd go down to breakfast together."

Charlie grinned.

"She's your girlfriend of some sort, huh?"

Seraph flushed.

"No. She's just my friend –let's go, I'm starving!"

**0101010101010101010**

Half an hour later, the seven Slytherin first years made their way to the Great Hall in a group. On their way there though, they managed to bump into a pair of identical redheads.

"Ooh, look it –"

"Ickle –"

"Firsties –"

"What –"

"Fun!"

The twins gave the little snakes a couple of conniving looks before reaching for something in their pockets.

"Fred! George!" A girl with bushy brown hair appeared behind the twins. "You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing to those first years!"

"Aw, come on, Hermione –"

"We were –"

"Just –"

"Having –"

"A bit of –"

"Fun!" The two chorused, looking a bit put out. They walked away, but not after throwing longing glances back at Seraph's group.

The brunette girl sighed.

"I hope they weren't bothering you much"

Seraph shook his head.

"No, miss,"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, third year – Gryffindor, you can see –"

"Seraph de Noir –and these are my friends. Thank you for interfering –I could sense that those two were up to something,"

Hermione waved him off.

"Fred and George are a lot of fun –they just don't know how to rein it in, especially with first years."

"I thought they were picking on us because we were Slytherins," Blake said curtly. Hermione looked like she was to say something to negate that fact, when a couple of voices called her attention.

"There you are, Hermione!" Another redhead. "See Harry? 'Told you she'd be here already. Come on, I'm starving!"

The other boy with jet black hair and emerald eyes laughed.

"You're always hungry, Ron." He then glanced at Hermione, then at Seraph, with a questioning look. Hermione smiled.

"Harry, Ron, these are Seraph and his friends –"

"But they're snakes!" Ron the redhead blurted out. "What are you doing consorting with the enemy, Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, honestly! They're not enemies, Ron. And I've just saved them from another of Fred and George's attempted schemes –"

"WHAT –"

While his two best friends bickered on the righteousness of Gred and Forge, Harry extended his hand out to Seraph.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Harry,"

**0101010101010101010**

"He's nice" Sam breathed out. The seven young snakes were done with breakfast and now, headed to their first class: Charms with tiny Professor Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs.

"For a Gryffindor, yeah," Damon agreed.

"He's Harry Potter. He's supposed to be nice," Charlie said. Blake scoffed.

"You mean, he's supposed to hate us. We're Slytherins. He's in Gryffindor. They hate us all. Did you hear the redhead friend of his?"

"But the girl –Hermione –she was nice," Nola argued. "Maybe not all of them are hateful towards us Snakes." She then turned to Seraph, who as of that day became their sort of ring leader. "What do you think, Seraph?"

"I think he's okay," Seraph said off-handedly. He was born in France and raised in the United States. He knew Harry Potter, but he was not brought up in blind hero-worship of the Boy-Who-Lived unlike his friends were.

"You know what, Seraph? I think you look a bit like him," Emma said quietly. Seraph looked at her inquiringly. Sam on the other hand, stared at Emma, then eventually at Seraph.

"Your eyes… you have his eyes…"

**0101010101010101010**

The day passed by almost unnoticed to Severus. It had been an uneventful day filled with his 6th and 7th year NEWT classes. Tomorrow would be a horror though; he'd be sitting in his most volatile class of all time: 3rd year Gryffindor and Slytherin. In his opinion, any class with Neville Longbottom in it was almost like signing a death warrant.

He was now sitting in his office, fire burning brightly in the grate. He had just finished grading summer homework. It was almost curfew. A head popped through his slightly ajar office door.

"Professor?"

"Miss Birmingham," the girl blushed slightly at the acknowledgement before proceeding.

"Here are the questionnaires, sir,"

"Please set them down on my desk. Then, you may leave."

A stack of parchment was placed on top of his handsome mahogany desk.

"Goodnight, Professor,"

Severus nodded as the girl closed the door behind her. He had not been expecting Samantha Birmingham to be the one delivering the answered sheets. He had been watching his little snakes all day, and he was well aware that the group had chosen Seraph de Noir as their unofficial leader. He had seen the earlier altercation between them and the Golden Trio. Had the boy caught on and was now avoiding him?

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache come on.

The boy probably thought him a lunatic. He had no outright reason to hate young Mr. de Noir, or avoid him, or be wary of him –he haven't even talked to the boy yet!

Except for that dream –the one that had been plaguing him for more than a decade now.

The Potions Master sighed. He needed to figure it out soon, for his sanity's sake, at the very least. He poured himself a glass of scotch and reached for the stack of questionnaires. He thumbed through all of them until he reached the last one.

_**Name: Seraphim de Noir**_

_**Nickname: Seraph**_

_**Birthday: June 20, 1982**_

_**Birthplace: Marseilles, France**_

_**Mother: Callista de Noir…**_

Severus felt a strange pull. He surely did not know a 'Callista de Noir.' Why did that name stirred feelings of familiarity in him? He shook his head. It must be the scotch. He continued reading.

_**Father: …**_

He did not get past the next line. He read and re-read that line until he fell asleep in his chair. His last thoughts were…

'_Is the boy mocking me?'_

**010101010101010101**

**A/N: How is it going so far? Do you like the pacing? Too fast? Too slow? More details? Please let me know! –C.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Potions Class

**Never Forget**

**A/N: ****No, I'm still alive, thank you very much. But to my defense, our city had been devastated by a 20-ft. flood that wiped out hundreds of lives and electricity lines two weeks ago. And I live near a river, so you get the picture. I've just gotten my internet connection back –that, and I was busy reading the Fifty Shades (Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed) Trilogy. (Matt Bomer is SO Christian Grey. I hope they cast him. If I were a wealthy dude, I'd be so much like Christian –the way he talks, his philosophy –it's scary! The first time I read the book I was like –was E.L. James writing ME? LOL. Anyway, I want Matt (damn, those eyes!) as Christian. Second choice would be Ian Sommerhalder. Just don't cast Kristen Stewart as Ana Steele and I'll be fine). Anyone interested in reading a Fifty Shades FanFic? Currently there are only 208 stories available in FFN, but I may add to that if you want. Let me know! Anyways, I'm updating a couple of stories today since my chemo session wasn't so bad. Enjoy and please review so I'd know if there are people still reading this. Thanks –Chesca.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter Three: The Potions Class**

**0101010101010101010**

Seraph and his friends were devouring their stacks of pancakes the next day when a small scream came from Emma.

"Eeep! A rat!"

True enough, a large gray rat was peeking from her book bag.

"It seems to be missing a toe," Blake offered, grabbing the vermin from Emma's bag. "Weird."

Charlie glared at the rat.

"Do you think it could be someone's pet?"

Sam stared at it then shuddered.

"Too ugly. Who would want that?" She nudged Seraph. "What should we do Seraph?"

The emerald-eyed boy looked at the rat thoughtfully before sighing.

"Pet or not, we can't let it go." He watched the rat struggle in Blake's hand. "We should surrender it to Mr. Filch –"

"I'm not going near that squib, he's scary!" Blake handed the rat to Seraph. "You surrender it,"

"Fine, " Seraph said quietly. He held on to the rat rather tightly and made his way towards the staff table. He ignored the apprehensive looks on his friends' faces. He passed by a gaping Professor Snape, and a frowning Professor Lupin, when –

"Scabbers!" It was Ron. "Let go of my rat, you –" Ron ran towards the front where Seraph stood, holding 'Scabbers'. But before Ron could even reach the steps towards the staff table, Professor Lupin was already on his feet. He grabbed the rat from Seraph's hands.

"This is no ordinary rat." He muttered darkly. "Where did you get this, Mr. de Noir?" He demanded as he cast a stupefy on the gray lump. Four seats away, Professor Dumbledore was watching the scene, frowning. Professor Snape, who was next to him, was glaring at the Defense Professor.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Weasley, Lupin? My student, if I'm not mistaken, was merely returning the said rat." He turned to Seraph, for the first time since the Sorting. "Are you not, Mr. de Noir?" Seraph nodded, holding his Head of House's gaze. The emerald-eyed boy then turned to Professor Lupin. "we found it in Emma's book bag. It seemed to be lost, sir."

**0101010101010101010**

All morning classes had been cancelled after that instance at breakfast. As to why, it seemed that only the Hogwarts staff knew. Even the head students and prefects were kept in the dark.

So naturally even after lunch, as the classed resumed, students were still anxious.

"What do we have now, Nola?" Blake asked, as the seven snakes made their way out of the Great Hall after a rather uneventful lunch.

"Double Potions with the Ravenclaws at Dungeon 3."

Sam brightened up.

"Finally, we get to have Professor Snape! I wonder how his class would be like."

Soon enough, the Slytherins found themselves sitting in Dungeon 3, patiently awaiting their Professor's entrance. The seven took the seats near the front. The eight Ravenclaws took those at the back.

A loud bang announced the arrival of the dreaded Potions Master.

"You lot," he began quietly. "Are here to learn the fine art of Potions Making." The onyx eyes fixed itself on a scroll of yellowing parchment before addressing the class again. "I will have no tolerance for three things, and three things alone: tardiness, insolence…" The man began to pace from his desk to the back of the room. "And ignorance." He then made a sharp turn and addressed the covering Ravenclaw to his immediate right.

"Miss Atkins! What is the main ingredient of the Elixir of Bad Luck?"

The small, sandy-haired girl shook in fear at her Professor's steely gaze.

"Um, e-essence of foxglove, sir?"

The Professor sneered.

"Are you asking me, or answering me, Miss Atkins?"

"A-answering, sir."

Professor Snape turned away from her.

"It did not sound like it. Five points from Ravenclaw." The man then turned to Blake.

"Mr. Rookwood. Name the three components of the basic scar-reducing balm."

Blake stiffened.

"Ground newt's liver, essence of murtlap and… I –I forgot the last one, sir."

The Potions Master glared at him.

"You cannot afford to forget, Mr. Rookwood! Your father would surely love to hear from me, don't you think?" He turned away from the now, pale-faced boy and strode towards his desk. His deep gaze brushed quietly across the room until it landed on a brilliant emerald pair. Seraph held the man's gaze, unsure of what to happen next. But the Potions Master said nothing else as he turned his back on them all, averting his gaze. Seraph let out a deep breath. The rest of the class went by with the first years taking notes on the Boil Cure Solution they would be making next week. The bell rang no sooner than Seraph could have wanted. But, before he could even fix his bag and leave, a rich baritone beckoned him.

"Mr. de Noir, please stay for a few minutes."

**0101010101010101010**

A tiny, overexcited gray owl landed on a loaf of freshly-baked bread inside a bright and sunny kitchen, next to a small bubbling cauldron. A long, raven-haired, emerald-eyed woman smiled slightly before dislodging the bird from the loaf.

"Hello Nebula. Did my son forget to feed you?"

The owl screeched and held out the envelope in his possession. The woman reached out for it –and offered the famished owl some treats, before unfolding the single sheet inside.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Hogwarts is amazing! I know you did not go to school here but, you should've seen it! It's a huge castle! There are so many things – I'd figure out how to send you some pictures soon.**_

_**Remember Samantha Birmingham on the train? I got sorted into the same House as her, Slytherin. Our Head of House is Professor Snape. He is also our Potions Master. Maybe you've heard of him? He seems to hate me, I don't know. I just get the feeling that he's wary of me or something.**_

_**Well, I'll tell you more, but my friends are already dragging me to breakfast. I promise to write more about my classes and stuff.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Seraph**_

**0101010101010101010**

Callista smiled. Her son was settling well in Scotland. She would have loved to be near him, but her job as a Potions Researcher was based in California.

After she learned of her predicament from her brother, Rigel, she vowed to know more about potions and the accident that brought about huge gaps in her memory -and her son, Seraph. Seraph was an unexpected blessing, but Callista longed to reclaim her lost memories. For the past decade, she had been studying about potions and memory loss in California, where she relocated, together with her son, after losing her brother in the blast in Marseilles, France in 1982. She lost Rigel the day her little prince was born.

Callista shook her head. It all seemed to be long ago. But Rigel had been her guide, her beacon, those months she was pregnant and recovering from the accident. It was still a sore spot for her. If not for Seraph, she knew she'd be lost completely. Seraph was her life.

She glanced back at the missive from her son. Severus Snape? Callista frowned at the name. It sounded rather familiar to her. If the man was a Potions Master, she may have encountered his name in her research assignments. Surely, the man did not dislike her son? If anything, Seraph was a bright boy who loved potions –maybe her son was reading the man wrong. Callista sighed. If it was mentioned in her son's letters again, she would need to talk to the man about it. But until then, she could only pray for her little boy's well-being from a distance.

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Short, I know, but my back is killing me. Maybe you could review and inspire me to post a longer chapter next time? -Chesca**


	5. Chapter 4: Clarifications

**Never Forget**

**A/N: I do admit that I was quite disappointed with the lack of reviews for the previous chapter, but I do thank those that did take their time to give me words of encouragement: jessamyn j, LovemelikesnapelovedlilyALWA YS , MISSYICK, Kitivi and that1BEAUTIFULboy. You guys are the reason this chapter is up. And oh, please do note the Pen Name change to C.M. Oliver. I'm no longer eastwoodgirl. I guess you can say that being 23 is too old to be called a girl. But I'm keeping the old **_nom de plume_** until everyone gets used to the new one. Enjoy the chapter (wherein things actually START TO HAPPEN) and PLEASE, prove to me that HP fanfiction isn't dead. Review! –Chesca**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter Four: Clarifications**

**0101010101010101010**

_A man with ebony hair and eyes like the starless night sky wept._

_"Only you –only you I can trust. Keep them safe. Give them what I cannot."_

_Another man with raven hair and sapphire eyes held the weeping man._

_"I will, Severus. You know I will."_

_The onyx-eyed man looked up at him._

_"Promise me, Regulus."_

_The one called Regulus nodded, his blue eyes shining._

_"I promise."_

_Then, the scene changed. The blue-eyed man now held a wand in his hand, aiming for the other man's forehead._

_"I'm sorry, my friend. But this is for your own good." The blue-eyed man's face was set. Shock registered on the onyx-eyed man, but only briefly._

_"OBLIVIATE!"_

_Then, a force of a hundred stunners knocked the blue-eyed man backwards. The scene changed yet again. He now held hands with a very pregnant woman with hair like his, but very brilliant emerald eyes._

_"Rigel! He's moving!" The young woman had one hand on her protruding belly. The blue-eyed man smiled at her. Their eyes met before another blast of force knocked the blue-eyed man backwards once more._

**0101010101010101010**

Miles away, in a small hospital room in France, the man who until then was called 'Mr. Black' awoke with a scream and his memories back on.

**0101010101010101010**

A soft knock sounded against the Potions Master's door at half-past seven that same night.

"Enter," a smooth baritone declared. Emerald eyes peeped through the heavy door.

"I'm here for my earlier arranged appointment, sir."

"Take a seat Mr. de Noir." The Professor gestured towards a cushioned seat by his desk which the boy took. The man sat in his own chair and stared at the young Slytherin "I will not beat around the bush, Mr. de Noir. You are here because of the questionnaire you have failed to answer truthfully." He gently (as gentle as Severus Snape could be) laid the parchment on the desk in front of the boy.

"Not to disrespect you sir, but you are mistaken," the boy said timidly, not once looking at the paper. "I have answered everything truthfully."

Onyx eyes hardened.

"Then, would you kindly explain this response to me?" The Head of Slytherin pointed with a long elegant finger at the entry in question:

**_Father: Potions Accident_**

The boy's gaze fell on the spot, but not a second longer.

"I wrote no lie sir," emerald eyes stared back at the Professor's defiantly. "I was fathered by a Potions Accident."

Severus Snape let out a frustrated groan.

"No potions accident could have possibly impregnated a woman, boy! You were told wrong –either that or you are lying through your teeth –"

"I'm not lying!" Seraph de Noir yelled before he could stop himself. He watched his professor's countenance shift as he did. The young lad backtracked.

"I- I'm sorry, sir. It –it's just –" he sighed. "It has been tough. You wouldn't understand."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I will let this infraction pass. For now, I will just resort to writing to your mother –"

"No, please sir! I –I do not want for her to worry about me from across the US –"

Severus held his hand up.

"That is the second time you have interrupted me, Mr. de Noir. I am being very lenient. But disrupt me again and I will not be beyond taking points off of my own house for insolence."

Seraph's face fell.

"Sorry, Professor."

The Potions Master nodded briefly before continuing. "As I was saying I shall be writing to your mother basically just to inquire about your home life, nothing more. It is a standard letter that I send to parents of all of my first years. So really, there is nothing to be wary about. Is that clear?"

The boy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Crystal, sir."

**0101010101010101010**

The owls were busy the following morning delivering thick, special edition copies of the Daily Prophet. All carried the same headline:

**SIRIUS BLACK: INNOCENT!**

A picture of a wild-looking man with raven hair and feral eyes glared from the front page.

"Wow," Sam breathed, laying down her copy of the newspaper on the breakfast table. "I mean, who would think that the rat we found was Pettigrew?"

"Just goes to show you that not all Gryffindors are good," Blake said. "I wonder how Potter is taking the news. I mean, the one who betrayed his parents was actually his best friend's rat! Who would have thought?"

"I'm just glad that rat is locked up," Emma shuddered. "He's creepy." She picked up the paper that Sam discarded. But then again, this Sirius Black guy is crazily creepy too." She brandished the paper at Seraph, who took it with a controlled sigh.

"If I were incarcerated for twelve years in a place like **that**, I'd probably look this way too." He turned to his best friend Sam, who at that point was staring at the paper, then back at Seraph.

"I don't know Seraph. But that man's face seems familiar to me –"

"Of course it would," Damon rolled his eyes. "His face is plastered everywhere!"

Sam looked embarrassed, but said nothing. She knew Sirius Black's face was recognizable to her –in some other way- was it at Platform 9 ¾? Diagon Alley? But right now, she could not clearly place it yet.

**0101010101010101010**

It was common knowledge around the castle that Professor Snape held some sort of degree of animosity against Professor Lupin (rumored to be dating back to their school days), but none prepared the inhabitants of Hogwarts to the full-blown fight that broke out between him and the newly-appointed Professor of Dueling, ex-Auror, ex-convict, Sirius Black. Their trade of verbal insults, hexes and physical assault was just- there was no other word for it: epic. A bet had been going around, courtesy of the Weasley twins, until Professor McGonagall caught wind of it, bravely went in between the squabbling professors and hexed them both into oblivion. The two grown men ended up in the care of Madame Pomfrey for a week. After that, suffice to say, no more epic battles between the two occurred. They had just contented themselves on murderous sideways glances and underhanded, biting diatribes. It was still amusing, but not as much as another full-blown fight would have been.

The war between Slytherins and Gryffindors on the other hand escalated to new heights. Professor Black was accused of picking on the Snakes and favoring the Lions that included his godson, Harry. The Lions retaliated by saying that Professor Snape had been doing that same thing (only in reverse) since forever, favoring his Snakes and hating everyone else.

But the clincher had been during one Dueling Class with the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Black had them working in inter-house pairs, practicing the Stunning Spell. Seraph found himself partnered with a boxy blonde boy that honestly looked like a whale. The boy's name was Dustin Sparrow. He gave Seraph a knowing grin.

"Remember, STUN ONLY!" Professor Black was saying. "Stun and block! Or Dodge!"

Seraph gripped his 12-inch oak and thestral feather wand. He knew enough about offensive spells to know that the purple light suddenly barreling towards him from the tip of Dustin's wand was no stunner, but neither did he know what is was instead. The light connected with his chest with a force of a herd of hippogriffs and the first year was thrown all across the room to the back where he hit a stack of desks. Pain immediately assaulted him and the last thing he saw were the concerned faces of his year-mates before blacking out.

**0101010101010101010**

Seraph woke up later to arguing voices. He let his eyes remain closed.

"Your stupid class had almost killed a student of mine! Although, I am not surprised since your pupils receive instruction from an incompetent lunatic! A monkey brandishing a wand would have been a better instructor than you! I honestly do not know what Dumbledore was thinking hiring a deranged mad man!"

"At least I am not a sniveling Death Eater! If it happened in your class –to one of the Gryffindors –I'm sure the kid would've died! At least I had the sense to bring him to Poppy! And you're one to talk! I still do not know why Dumbledore trusts you –probably drugged the old man, you did!"

"Are you insinuating that I allow harm to come to my students? Unlike you, Black, I am a proper educator! I am not some washed-up ex-Auror who just woke up one day and decided that he could teach! And for your information, if **that** was **my **class, **nobody** would even dare attempt such a foolhardy display of underhanded tactics! And furthermore, Dumbledore trusts me because unlike you, I am actually worth that trust!"

"Are you saying that Gryffindors are playing dirty? If I'm not mistaken, that's right up your alley, Snivellus! You and your slimy Snakes –"

"I have two words for you, Mutt: Peter Pettigrew!"

"WHY YOU –"

"GENTLEMEN!" A firm female voice cut in. "Please don't let me call in Minerva –stop behaving like baboons on a rampage!"

Seraph decided to open his eyes at that point. He was immediately accosted by the troubled face of Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh dear, it's good you are awake now!" She pushed her way through the two arguing men, which turned out to be Professors Snape and Black.

"What –what happened?"

"This primate happened." Professor Snape gestured at Professor Black, who scowled at the Potions Master before turning to Seraph.

"You were hexed, Mr. de Noir," The Dueling Master said almost ashamedly. "Professor Lupin identified the curse to be an ill-attempted _Rictumsempra_. Good thing is Mr. Sparrow did not know the proper wand movements, so it did not connect –"

"What this –**ape** –is saying, Mr. de Noir, is that you were a victim of a misfired spell, with, obviously, ill-intent." Professor Snape glared at the Dueling Professor before turning back to Seraph. "Had Dustin Sparrow not been a complete and utter dunderhead, it would have been fatal."

"You will be feeling a little sore in your chest and upper back for a few days, dear." Madame Pomfrey said. "I will have your Head of House brew you a modified healing potion to help ease the tenderness."

"I –I see," Seraph breathed. It did hurt a bit to speak. "Thank you Madame," he said politely, bowing to the medi-witch who beamed.

"Such nice manners. Your parents would be proud, dear." She then turned to the two Professors and glared at them before stepping out of the Hospital Wing.

"Sirs?" Seraph asked after the medi-witch left. "Did you know why I was attacked?" He bowed his head. "Was it because I was a –Slytherin?"

Professor Snape frowned at the question.

"Why not ask Professor Black here?"

Innocent emerald eyes connected with sapphire ones. Sirius Black felt like the boy was looking through to his very soul. He swallowed uneasily.

"Age-old rivalry, Mr. de Noir. I apologize deeply. Mr. Sparrow will be dealt with accordingly by his Head of House. I will see you in class on Friday." He quickly left after that, which left Seraph alone with the Potions Master. Professor Snape looked at him appraisingly.

"All my years, I've never seen Sirius Black look as guilty as that, Mr. de Noir, not once –you definitely have something in you –" he then shook his head almost imperceptibly. "You will stay the night here. Worry not, I have already informed your friends. You are excused from your classes tomorrow. I am certain that Ms. Birmingham would be more than happy to lend you her notes and bring the day's homework to your bedside."

"Thank you very much, sir," Seraph said, cheeks flushed in bashful gratitude. Professor Snape stared at the lovely green eyes and felt drawn to them yet again.

"You are one of my Snakes, Mr. de Noir –"

"Please call me Seraph, sir, if it isn't too much trouble," the boy interjected. Then realizing just what he had done, he clapped a hand to his mouth. "Sorry, sir."

The Potions Master waved him off.

"I may be a nasty, overgrown dungeon bat to others, **Seraph**," the man stated pointedly. "But even bats know how to take care of one of their own."

Seraph's eyes suddenly felt warm.

"Th-thank you for looking out for me, sir. I –I guess I was wrong."

The Potions Master's eyebrows arched. Seraph answered the unasked question.

"I thought –I thought you hated me sir." The boy actually looked embarrassed and bowed his head low. "I guess I read you wrong."

If Seraph looked up at that moment, he would have been treated to a rare occurrence, a flustered-looking Severus Snape. But he didn't. So, all he heard was a soft "Indeed," and a swish of a cloak before the whole room was silent yet again."

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: You have to love a bickering Snape and Sirius! There's more where that came from, never fear! More exciting stuff to happen in chapters to come! Next chapter: We see Snape's POV of the whole incident with Seraph and more on Callista. In the mean time, REVIEW! Darn it! I beseech you! I grovel at your feet!**

-C.M. Oliver


	6. Chapter 5: Thoughts

**Never Forget**

**A/N: Many thanks to those who reviewed: that1BEAUTIFULboy, SakuraWolf11, LovemelikesnapelovedlilyALWA YS, Mangorita, Apocolips, Kitivi, cahsm, AbbyRose24 and Missyick. My apologies if I cannot answer some of your queries without giving out the plot, but rest assured that all will be addressed in due time. See? I got ****more reviews**** and the ****update was earlier****! **Positive reinforcement**, people! :D Enjoy this chapter. It sort of serves as an interlude of some sorts but it will still serve as an important chapter. It may answer some of the questions plaguing your minds –Chesca**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter Five: Thoughts**

**0101010101010101010**

Flashback

The Potions Master was in the middle of giving instructions to his third year Gryffindor /Slytherin class when one of his Slytherin prefects came through his door looking harried and pale.

"Miss Jones,"

The fifth year girl seemed to have been trying to catch her breath before speaking.

"Sir –Seraph –accident –Hospital –Wing –"

The Head of Slytherin barely caught her words, but his mind immediately went on overdrive. He turned to his class.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger –you are in-charge until I get back or the bell rings. If I find my classroom in any state of disarray once I get back, you can all expect to spend the rest of your week in detention with Mr. Filch!" He pivoted on his heel and addressed the prefect. "Lead the way, Ms. Jones!"

On the way to the Hospital Wing, Severus' thoughts were swirling in his head –what could have happened to the boy? And as if reading his thoughts, Melissa Jones rambled on beside him, keeping up with the Professor's long strides.

"He was injured in Professor Black's Dueling Class, sir –Professor Black went to get Professor Lupin who was in our Defense Class –they asked me to get you. They rushed Seraph in Madame Pomfrey's care. He was unconscious –"

Severus' face was pale as the boy's when he arrived at the Infirmary. His obsidian eyes locked onto the small, unconscious form.

"What –happened to my s-student?"

Poppy Pomfrey began to answer, but somebody else cut right in.

"A misfired spell –Rictumsempra –"

The Potion's Master's countenance turned murderous in a heartbeat.

"Black!" The Head of Slytherin closed the three feet gap between him and the Dueling Professor in two strides –and immediately after, his potions-stained hands were gripping the blue-eyed man's collar

"YOU INCOMPETENT –"

Severus did not know exactly why he felt that way –surely, it was BLACK, and he hated HIM –and it was one of his Snakes who got hurt because of the bastard's idiocy – but the sight of the little boy, pallid and unmoving on that hospital bed unnerved the Potions Master and stirred inexplicable feelings of immense protectiveness from his usual cold and uncaring self.

He and Black squabbled; it got too physical until Lupin stepped in to break them off and Poppy threatened to hex them both. Black needed little encouragement to break it off, really. It was the mutt's fault and he did not have the heart to taunt Snivellus when one of the man's more decent students was hurt. Severus however, tool more convincing to lay it off the ex-convict. And it was only when the medi-witch reminded him of his student's plight did he back down from murdering Black with his bare hands.

"Mr. de Noir is already out of the woods, Severus. But he needs a special healing potion for those bruises. The regular one won't do –he had an allergy to lacewings like you."

End Flashback

Severus ground pixie wings thoughtfully. He immediately began the modified healing potion he was brewing for Seraph as soon as he reached his work bench in the dungeons. When he was younger, he had an awful bout of allergy with lacewings, which led him to develop this special recipe of healing potion early in his career –the pixie wings, combined with silt from the Dead Sea, serving as substitutes for the undesired ingredient. He rarely made this version as he knew no one else other than himself who had adverse reactions to ingested lacewings in potions. Allergy to lacewings was very rare and could only be passed on from parent to child.

He dumped the ground wings in the bubbling cauldron and stirred clockwise twice. He lowered the fire and allowed the now, pale pink concoction to simmer gently. Two more hours and it will be ready to cool and bottle.

The Potions Master was clearing up his work space when a soft 'pop' announced the arrival of a house elf.

"Good Evening, Master Professor Snape. Hayden has your mail, sir! It came by funny gray owl!"

Severus took the envelope and nodded wordlessly to dismiss the elf. '_Mail?'_ Usually mail came in during breakfast. He scanned the envelope for anything unusual and found none, although, there was no return address on it. He broke the seal on the flap and eased the single folded sheet out.

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**I do appreciate your concern regarding my son's welfare, but there are certain things that remain a sore point for him –as they are for me. With that said, I thank you for refraining from pursuing your line of questioning regarding my son's paternity. He is a smart loving and honest boy; father or none, he is a good son. If there are any problems regarding his scholastic performance, you may contact me through him. Otherwise, have a good day.**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Callista de Noir**_

**0101010101010101010**

_A woman lay on a cold, white-tiled floor, curled up and naked. Her long raven hair was wrapped around her like a lover's arms. Silent tears fell from her emerald irises._

"_Alana?" A deep voice and a cold draft cut into her quiet reveries. The woman turned her head ever so gently towards the voice, and found herself lost in a pair of endless pools of obsidian._

"_I'm sorry, Alana,"_

_Suddenly, a pair of strong arms lifted the pale, bare woman off the floor. She found herself staring at a face she knew she had never seen before and yet, familiar to her at the same time._

"_I'm so sorry…"_

_The face left her vision as her lips brushed against the onyx-eyed man's thin ones. For a moment she drowned in strange sensations; but when she pulled back for air, there was no doubt as to how she felt for the mysterious man who held her in his arms._

"_I love you,"_

**0101010101010101010**

Callista woke up, sweat drenching her face as she pushed herself off of her desk where she had apparently slept on. A quick glance at the nearby digital clock told her it was half-past three in the morning.

She sighed. She loved her research job but it gave her long hours. Callista had never been more grateful that Seraph wasn't there to tell her off for sleeping on her desk again.

Her emerald eyes brightened at the thought of her son. He was her life and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She even placed her own happiness on hold just to focus on her little prince.

Her thoughts drifted back to the missive she had received early yesterday. Seraph was a bright and well-behaved lad, so she had been surprised to have received a letter from her son's Head of House, Professor Severus Snape.

The first thought that came to the single mother's mind was that maybe her son was in trouble. She quickly let out a sigh of relief after reading the first part of the letter, though. Seraph was well, it said.

But the further she read on, the more she was filled with trepidation. And by the time she had reached the closing salutation, she was on pins and needles.

Of course, Seraph's unusual paternity would be questioned in the Wizarding World. When Seraph attended muggle primary school, he was taught to not mention the truth and instead say that his father had died even before he was born.

Callista found herself penning a terse reply to the concerned professor. She would let him upset her son no longer. Seraph grew up to be a good boy, regardless of how he came to be. And for that, Callista was thankful.

**0101010101010101010**

The next few weeks passed without incident as Seraph continued to fall in synch with the on-goings at Hogwarts Castle. After his incident in Professor Black's Dueling class, the ex-auror began to be nicer to him and his fellow first year Slytherins. Of course, he did not turn overnight into a Snake-lover, but the blue-eyed professor no longer turned a blind eye if the little snakes were being picked on. He would greet the smart, subdued boy when they would meet up in corridors to ask how he was. Professor Lupin, who was close to Professor Black noticed this and would always tease his friend about it. Guilt, he said, even if Seraph had already previously mentioned to his Dueling Master that he did not blame him at all for what had happened. Still, that did not deter the ex-auror.

Inside, Sirius Black was also as clueless as to why he felt compelled to be civil to the Slytherin first years that included Seraph de Noir all of a sudden. He knew it wasn't simply a case of his guilt overtaking his instincts, but he paid it no mind. After all, it felt nice to see the boy smile at him when they would talk about mundane stuff in the corridors outside of class.

It felt rather like a burden being eased off of his heart –much like when he talked with his godson, Harry –like reconnecting with a long lost part of his past.

Somehow, Seraph de Noir, despite being the Slytherin that he is, had managed to capture for himself a special place in Professor Black's heart.

**0101010101010101010**

Still, nothing compared to the sudden protective impulse coming from his own Head of House. Professor Snape became as nasty as ever when it comes to his Snakes being attacked, especially Seraph's group. It was rumored that Dustin Sparrow was seen crying almost every time he left the Potions class room from his detention with the professor (he'd be serving it until after Christmas Break as per Professor McGonagall's decision). The Potions Master took every insult and slur against his Snakes more personally than ever, that no one almost dared to speak ill of them in public anymore. The few brave souls that did were left to tears after each and every detention with the Slytherin Head.

**0101010101010101010**

It was the weekend before Halloween when a knock was heard against the Potions Master's office door.

"Come in," Severus murmured without looking up from the Potions text he was reading. "Prepare your cauldron Mr. de Noir. If you are to finish your extra credit work then you must make haste."

A small smile graced the boy's lips as he nodded soundlessly. The day after his stay at the Hospital Wing, Severus approached the boy offering extra credit work. Not that his grades needed it, no –it was more of actually a curious move on the Potions Master's end.

Almost two months into the term, it was evident that Seraph de Noir was a brilliant student, his best first year, hands down. Not even Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger was that good in their first year. The emerald-eyed boy reminded the Potions Master of a bit of himself; the boy was exacting, keen and yet, creative all at the same time.

Onyx eyes watched as the boy expertly prepared the boomslang skin he needed for his Polyjuice Potion. Of course, no first year, no matter how brilliant, would be capable of finishing the whole concoction correctly at first try, but Severus did want to challenge the boy. He quietly observed him as he began cutting daisy roots.

The dreams have not plagued him recently. Not since the boy's accident, and Severus did not know how he would read it. The reply he got from the boy's mother did not help at all. The mystery around Seraph de Noir remained that, a mystery.

Severus sighed. He knew he needed to make the connection. Soon. His feelings of fondness and protectiveness for and over the boy were growing as the days pass by. And no matter how hard he pressed himself for it, he knew he was still missing something. Something of enormous consequences.

And it scared him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Next chapter: Halloween! For those who are wondering if Harry Potter would ever figure into the story, well this is the chapter to watch out for! Also, an interesting canon character makes an appearance and connects the dots –even before everyone else could! Who is it? Find out! In the mean time, I appeal to your tender hearts and beg you to review! Who knows I might update TOMORROW if I get a lot! –C.M. Oliver**


	7. Chapter 6: Halloween

**Never Forget**

**A/N: Thank you: Fire-Metal-Horse17, SakuraWolf11, LovemelikesnapelovedlilyALWA YS, Lamisay, Mangorita, Missyick, that1BEAUTIFULboy, AbbyRose24, and Kitivi. Enjoy this chapter –Chesca.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 6: Halloween**

**0101010101010101010**

Halloween that year was made more festive by the Headmaster's suggestion of having a cotume party, the way muggles do them. As expected, the students loved the idea and the days leading to the event were filled with discussions about costumes and other sundry details. The day itself was pure frenzy as students and faculty alike were besotted with the holiday cheer.

Noteworthy were Professor Dumbledore's inspired, but off-season rendition of Father Christmas, complete with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer in the person of a sour-faced Argus Filch, Professor McGonagall's version of Morgana, Professors Lupin, Black and Sinistra's collective efforts of staging the Big Bad Wolf, The Woodcutter and Little Red Riding Hood. They even set up an animated chase around the Hall to the amusement of those present.

"This is awesome!" Damon said as he and his fellow Slytherin first years made an entrance to the Great Hall. They had managed to rope in their favorite prefect Melissa and went with yet another Muggle fairytale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The Seven little Snakes were too tall to be the tiny dwarfs but their pointed ears courtesy of Professor Flitwick were inspired nonetheless.

"Look at Professor Snape!" Blake exclaimed. Everyone who heard him turned towards the direction he alluded to.

Everyone gave a collective gasped as the Potions Master entered the party area wearing something that he would never wear in a million years, unless possibly under the threat of a horrible death: loose white poet's shirt, black velvet vest, tight leather pants and Dragon hide boots. His normally greasy hair was lush and curled right under his chin. A bright green bandana was wrapped around his head and a fake parrot stood on his left shoulder. But what identified him the most was the hooked implement he had on his left hand.

"He's –he's –" Sam stuttered.

"Captain Hook!" Charlie beamed. The Potions Master caught his words as he approached them and smirked.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Riverton." The man said as he strode away, leaving everyone in awe in his wake.

**0101010101010101010**

"Hey guys, I'll just go to the loo." Seraph excused himself from the table he shared with his friends.

"Be back soon, " Sam smiled at him. The emerald eyed-boy then made his way out og the Great Hall –about the same time as another similarly eyed male wearing a loose black cloak did.

"Hey Seraph,"

"Hey harry," The younger boy nodded back politely. "Are you supposed to be a bat?" he asked, gesturing towards Harry's costume. The older boy laughed.

"Death, actually. Going to the loo?"

"Too much punch,"

Harry smiled.

"Same here." Both boys walked side by side to the nearest bathroom, way beyond the Grand Staircase. Harry was about to push the door open for them when blaring alarms sounded all throughout the castle.

"What's that?" Seraph asked his elder companion. Harry looked at the younger boy with wide eyes.

"I don't know but." He whipped out his holly and phoenix feather wand. "Wands out, shall we?" Seraph nodded quietly and produced his oak and thestral feather wand from the pocket of the blue silk trousers he was wearing as a part of his dwarf costume. They stood back to back.

"Stun anything that moves okay?" Harry told the young Slytherin.

"Gotcha."

Soon enough, the boys stunning spell prowess was put into use: a couple of masked, hooded men appeared from both ends of the halls.

"Stupefy!" cried the unlikely duo. And two thumps on the floor assured them of their fire hitting their target.

"Who are they?" Seraph asked, still unmoving from his spot. The boy-who-lived gripped his wand tighter.

"Death Eaters, I reckon."

"Right you are, Potter." A menacing voice said as a couple of stunners were fired their way. The two boys put up shields –but a moment too late and soon enough, a couple of unconscious raven-haired emerald-eyed boys were being dragged out of the Castle doors and into the dark of the night.

**0101010101010101010**

Back at the Great Hall, it was pure chaos. AS soon as the alarm sounded everyone panicked. Professor Dumbledore looked quite grim as Father Christmas addressed the school.

"Silence! Prefects, Head Students –do a head count! Professors! Secure the perimeter!"

One by one, those concerned reported back to the old man.

"Entrances have been checked and sealed, Albus." Minerva said.

"Search of the dungeons is complete," Severus reported. "Whoever breached the wards did not go there."

The other professors reported similar findings until Professor Black came running from the direction of the Defense corridor, looking immensely tensed.

"Headmaster –there were –magical signatures –Death Eaters in the Defense corridor!"

More ruckus ensued.

"Quiet!" Bellowed Professor Dumbledore. "Pray tell, were you able to identify it, Sirius?"

The Dueling Master shook his head.

"There were two others too –students. They put up a fight it seemed. They casted Stunners. But they were no longer there when I arrived –they –they were taken it seemed."

Those gathered paled collectively as silence permeated the tensed air.

"Headmaster!" A panicked voice screamed all of a sudden.

"Head boy Weasley?" The Headmaster addressed him. Percy Weasley gulped.

"We're – we're missing two students, sir –"

"Who?" Professor McGonagall asked, clutching her chest. "Who, Mr. Weasley?

Percy took a deep breath as he eyed the Head Lioness… and then the Head Snake.

"Harry Potter and Seraphim de Noir."

**0101010101010101010**

When Seraph opened his eyes he was surrounded by damp stone walls. When he tried to move, his head ached and his vision blurred.

"Careful, you might have a concusion,"

Seraph blinked.

"Harry? Where are we, what happened?"

"Dunno, some Death Eater hideout, probably." The Gryffindor sighed.

"So you're saying we are kidnapped? How? I thought Hogwarts' wards kept those thugs out."

But before Harry could even answer, a door creaked open.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

Harry's glare hardened upon seeing the familiar face and he scooted closer to Seraph in an attempt to shield the younger boy.

"You!"

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Next chapter: The menacing voice gets a face and THAT canon character I promised in the last chapter makes her debut… and it will be uploaded… once I get 100 reviews. No, you've read that right. Somehow between the last update and now, I've turned into a green-eyed monster. (Read: utterly deprived review whore) Please indulge the terminally-ill cancer patient, I beseech you. –Chesca**

**P.S. Worry not, should I die before I finish my updates, my buddy that1BEAUTIFULboy will take over for me. It is in my last will and testament.**


	8. Chapter 7: Crazy

**NEVER FORGET**

**A/N: I am an author of my word. Thanks to: Athena Fortuna, PinkDiamond0909, Simbelia, lauren fischer, zorcia, Tara Cytherea, lucyjoan, LovemelikesnapelovedlilyALWA YS, youcantbesirius-1, xErikax, LizTerry, FoxyAlterEgos, Mangorita, playwright82, AbbyRose24, that1BEAUTIFULboy and those who prayed for my well-being. We have reached 103 reviews as of this update! I honestly couldn't have done it without you guys. I bow to your kind-heartedness and devotion. Rest assured that I will not hold another chapter hostage like this anymore… But please continue to give me feedback. They warm up my soul and inspire to me update sooner. Without further ado, here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 7: CRAZY**

**0101010101010101010**

"What?" A chorus of surprised voices rang across the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Head Students, Prefects, get everyone in their common rooms. The Feast will be finished there. Heads of Houses, Professors Black and Lupin, follow me up to my office."

A morose procession ended up at the Headmaster's office.

"Who –would have enough power to gather and resurrect Death Eaters?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'd like to know myself," Said Professor Snape. "Surely, it isn't the Dark Lord himself or I would be alerted –"

"Yeah, right," Professor Black said. "As if you would tell on your own master –"

"Shut up, you Mutt –"

"Fuck off, Snivellus –"

"Boys!" The Headmaster bellowed warningly. "We are all on the same side here! Cease this childish act this instance!"

"Albus, who indeed would abduct Mr. Potter and Mr. de Noir?" Professor McGonagall asked. Professor Snape scowled.

"I can name at least a hundred who would **kill** to have Potter –"

"Are you saying that it's his fault that they both got kidnapped?" Professor Black rose from his seat, but Lupin managed to pin him down. The Potions Master glared at him.

"I was merely stating a fact. To my knowledge, my student has no affiliation with either side of the war. It was Potter they were after."

"Severus, how do you suppose we find them?" The Headmaster inquired. "Any ideas on who might have been behind this?"

"Yeah, Snivellus, which of your old pals do you think has Harry and Seraph?" Sirius Black sneered.

Severus ignored the diatribe.

"First name basis with my student, Black? The same student your incompetence almost got killed?"

"The kid was decent. And unlike you, I worry about him as much as for my godson!" Sirius shot back. The onyx-eyed professor eyed him darkly.

"Just because I do not act like a headless chicken in this situation, does not mean that I do not care. And as for old pals, why don't you go on and ask your **own** old pal."

"Pettigrew?" Lupin asked. "You think Peter Pettigrew kidnapped Harry and Seraph de Noir?"

"That's dumb! Pettigrew is in Azkaban! And he's too stupid to break out on his own –not to mention, dismantle the wards surrounding Hogwarts!" Sirius yelled.

"That is the only connection I see. Potter for revenge; Seraph de Noir, because the boy was instrumental to his capture." Severus said simply before turning towards the Headmaster. "Albus, were there any breakouts from Azkaban that our **dear** Minister chose to hush up?"

The powerful wizard paled.

"Four."

"What?" Black blurted out. "Why weren't we informed? We are in the Order too!"

"Who?" Severus asked skeptically. Professor Dumbledore met his Potions Master's steely gaze.

"The three Lestranges… and Pettigrew."

**0101010101010101010**

"You!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, me, Harry Potter." A short, stocky man with balding, straw-colored hair and two large front teeth sneered.

"Peter Pettigrew? The rat traitor?" Seraph asked. Pettigrew turned to him.

"Ah, couldn't have been better… Potter and the nosy brat. Miss Bella would be so happy."

"Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry clarified.

"Yes, Harry Potter." A mad-looking woman in an old-fashioned wine-colored velvet dress entered the cell. "I suppose dear cousin Sirius introduced me." Her smile was best described as macabre, her tone, mocking.

"What do you want from us?" Seraph spoke up defiantly. The crazy lady looked at him, before looking at Pettigrew, then back at the boy, curiously.

"Wormtail! Who is this spare? He looks like a strange cross between the Potter brat and my cousin, except for that ugly nose."

Everyone frowned at that pronouncement. Harry and Seraph shared looks. Even Pettigrew looked confused.

"He is –that brat who turned me in –I did not notice the resemblance you pertain to, though,"

Bellatrix sighed, seemingly frustrated.

"And people say I'm crazy –" She turned to Seraph. "You –boy! What is your name?"

Seraph frowned before answering.

"Seraphim de Noir."

Bellatrix smiled.

"de Noir… clever… who is your father?"

The eleven year-old boy sighed.

"Honestly, lady, I don't know. Everyone wants to know that but I myself have no bloody idea."

The crazy witch's smile widened.

"Pettigrew! Tie them up nice and tight. Especially the little one," she said almost too fondly before leaving the room.

**0101010101010101010**

"Malfoy claims to know nothing," Severus told the Headmaster the following day. "Unfortunately, I could not ask him anything further without jeopardizing my position."

Albus sighed.

"What else can we do to search for our boys? I have informed the Minister, but so far they are at a loss. If Mr. Potter and Mr. de Noir are being held in any of the Lestrange properties, we would be pressed hard to locate them for they would be under the Fidelius, I imagine.

"We can use a locator spell, Albus." Severus offered. "A blood-based locator spell would get past the Fidelius Charm."

"That's dark magic!" Sirius Black interjected. Severus glared at him.

"If you have an alternative Black, I know all of us would be happy to hear it."

Sirius glared right back at him.

"Harry has no living blood relatives except for those muggles –I doubt non-magical blood would work." Severus smirked.

"You and your one-track mind never fails to astound me." The Potions Master drawled. "No, he does not and muggle blood would not work. But Mr. de Noir's mother is a witch." He turned to the Headmaster. "I assume Ms. De Noir had been informed?"

Albus nodded.

"Minerva is fetching her from Hogsmead at this very –"

At that instant, the door to the Headmaster's office opened. It was Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus, Ms. de Noir is here." The Deputy Headmistress stepped aside, allowing entrance to a willowy woman with long, raven hair… and brilliant emerald eyes that shone with worry and unshed tears. Emeralds met onyx and Severus found his breath hitching.

"What has happened to my son?"

**0101010101010101010**

Callista's eyes searched until they locked with the obsidian-eyed man's fathomless pools.

"What has happened to my son?"

The address was for all those who were present in the room, but the man Callista locked eyes with took the liberty of answering her.

"You son –had been abducted, madam." The man said in that smooth, soothing baritone. The emerald-eyed woman paled. She clutched her chest.

"No… not my little prince, no…" she gasped, tears escaping her eyes. "Who –who has him?"

"Death Eaters,"

"No," Callista felt her knees buckle. She did not witness the First War first hand, but she knew enough to know who and what the Death Eaters were. And the thought of her son being taken by those monsters was just too much for her. He vision spun before everything went black.

**0101010101010101010**

Severus' Death Eater trained reflexes saw the woman fainting over before anyone else did, and as expected, he was right there to catch her before she hit the carpeted floor of the circular room. He shifted the unconscious woman's body in his sinewy arms.

"I will take her to Poppy," he said, before leaving the office without another word. True, he could have just flooed to the Infirmary, but he felt that he needed the long trek to sort out his feelings.

He glanced at the woman's face surreptitiously. There was that same sense of familiarity and wariness he had felt when he first locked eyes with Callista de Noir –as with her son, Seraph.

'_What is it with these people and their haunting eyes?'_ Severus thought to himself. Not even Lily's eyes beckoned to him and the mother and son tandem's did. The Potions Master frowned as he lay the passed out woman on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing and seated himself on a conjured up couch next to it.

He would get his answers soon enough. No matter what it takes.

**0101010101010101010**

"Hey, Seraph?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do –do you think we could be, you know, related?"

The two boys were tied back to back in the same dark dungeon cell they were in earlier, oblivious to the time that had elapsed since their capture. Seraph sighed.

"I don't know. My mom has no living relatives. My dad… I never knew who my dad was –if I did have one."

"What do you mean?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"I was told that my mom got pregnant because of a Potions Accident."

"Oh," Harry breathed. "I'm sorry –"

The younger of the two boys frowned.

"You like to apologize a lot, don't you?"

The elder boy managed a sheepish grin.

"Out of habit, I guess, sor – Well, come to think of it, I had been told we sort of look alike."

"Yeah, me too," Seraph said. "My friend Sam said it's our –"

"Eyes." Harry finished for him. Seraph smiled.

"I got it from my mom."

"Me too!" Harry's face brightened. "Hey, maybe were like cousins of some sort!" Seraph laughed good-naturedly.

"Imagine that,"

"But that doesn't explain why Bellatrix said you sort of look like my godfather."

"Professor Black?" Seraph's face morphed into a pensive look. "Indeed,"

Harry cringed. Seraph looked confused.

"Harry, did you just cringe?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Why?"

The elder boy sighed.

"For a while there, when you said 'indeed', you sounded awfully a lot like –well, Professor Snape."

Seraph smirked.

"Indeed."

Harry groaned.

"Merlin, you're like his mini-clone or something, the way you sound."

The eleven year-old laughed.

"So let me get this straight: Not only do I look like a cross between your mom and godfather, but I sound like Professor Snape too?"

"Pretty much," Harry admitted.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds, Harry?"

"Well, it does, doesn't it?"

Seraph chuckled.

"Unless my mom had a three-way tryst with your godfather and Professor Snape that I did not know of, I will stick to my conclusion that that is a crazy idea."

Harry laughed.

"I agreed, cousin Seraph."

"Indeed, cousin Harry."

Laughter echoed from the otherwise dark and desolate dungeon cell.

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Liked the Sev/ Alana (Callista) bit? How about Harry and Seraph's moments? Is Bella really crazy or what? Up next: The Locator Spell. Bella teaches us a little about music, more Severus and Callista, Siri and Remy discuss their suspicions and we get to see Reg! Yay! A lot to look forward to! Remember, no need to review, but the more reviews, the sooner I'd update! –C.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Locator Spell

**Never Forget**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 8: The Locator Spell**

**0101010101010101010**

When Callista opened her eyes, she was surrounded by white walls.

"You have awoken." A deep voice from her left said. She turned towards the source and found herself faced with those deep onyx eyes once more.

"What –what happened?" She asked as she sat up on the bed. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Indeed," the man said curtly before drawing closer. He had a small vial in his hand, which he handed to her. "Drink this, it will help you feel better."

Callista recognized the general healing potion in the man's hand. She took it for inspection and frowned.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the color seems to be off."

The man raised a delicate eyebrow; however he appeared to be impressed.

"It is a modified recipe. It substitutes ground pixie wings and Dead Sea silt for lacewings. It has come to my attention that your son is averse to them. I figured you would be too as that certain allergy is hereditary."

Callista sighed.

"No, I'm not."

The man looked pensive.

"Well, he must have gotten it from his father then."

Callista placed the still full vial on the table beside the bed. She eyed the man.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"My son, please tell me I will see him again."

**0101010101010101010**

Severus stared at those lovely green irises. He could not help but be drawn into them.

"You will, madam. We will find Seraph no matter what."

The woman let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thank you. And please, call me Callista. 'Madam' makes me feel old, Professor."

"Callista then," Severus sighed, the name rolled off his tongue like butter. He held out his hand. "Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Hogwarts Potions Master. You may address me as 'Severus', give the informal circumstances."

Callista shook the proffered hand, her face returning though, to its mask of worried concern.

"What are your Aurors doing? How are we to find my son?"

Severus sighed.

"They are exhausting every legal means to locate your son and Harry Potter."

"Legal?" Callista clarified. The Potions Master nodded. "All Ministry-Sanctioned avenues are being employed, but to no avail, I'm afraid. However, there is another obscure way to locate them." He eyed the raven-haired woman warily.

"Callista, what of you think of blood rituals?"

**0101010101010101010**

"Siri?"

"Yes, Remy?"

"Don't worry, we'll find Harry soon." The werewolf enveloped his best friend in a hug, which the dog animagus returned.

"I just hope both boys are okay," Sirius sighed. "Little Seraph has grown on me too." Remus smiled.

"You sure the boy isn't yours? I swear, except for his eyes and nose, he sure does look a lot like you."

Sirius let out a small chuckle.

"I wish –the boy's eleven, Remus. Unless there was a way I could father a child remotely from Azkaban – I don't think so." His face then turned serious. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Remus asked. Sirius let out a deep breath.

"Regulus."

"Your brother?"

The dark-haired man nodded.

"No one knew what really happened to him. Despite our differences, Remy, he's still my brother. Rumors say he'd died defying Voldemort. But, until I see proof… I just hope that there's still time to make amends."

"You think Seraph is Regulus' son?" The sandy-haired man inquired. "Is that why you're nice to the boy?"

"I feel an inexplicable fondness for the kid, Remy. And Reg was a Snake. It would only fit that any son of his would be one too."

"Hmm… you do have a point. But have you tried to speak to the boy's mother? Maybe she can shed light on that mystery."

**0101010101010101010**

Bellatrix hummed as she entered the Lestrange Manor drawing room where her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan sat, playing chess.

"You seem happy, Bella dear." Rodolphus commented, looking up from his seat. "Is everything okay with the Potter boy? We need to commence with the ritual in two days –the new moon will be an opportune time to resurrect our Lord with the Flesh, Blood and Bone Ritual –"

"Oh, worry not about that, my dear husband. All is going according to plan."

"That still does not explain why you were humming –was that actually a muggle tune?"

Bellatrix frowned at him.

"Andrew Lloyd Weber is a wizard! Why he chose to present himself as a muggle composer is beyond me, but I will never lower myself, humming mere muggle tunes! Phantom of the Opera is an inspired piece."

"That still does not explain why you were humming." It was Rabastan this time. The mad witch turned to him.

"We;;m dear brother-in-law, let's just say that we do have more valuable cargo in the dungeon than we have expected." She then turned her back on the two brothers, this time, humming 'Point of No Return' under her breath as she left the room.

**0101010101010101010**

A small party composed of the Headmaster, his Deputy, Professors Lupin, Black and Snape and Callista de Noir were gathered again in the small circular office. Fawkes was also perched nearby. Everyone with the exception of Severus Snape, who looked relaxed, and Remus Lupin, who looked uncomfortable, looked wary. The Headmaster cleared his throat and addressed the group quietly.

"Very well, Ms. De Noir –"

"Callista, please, Headmaster." Albus smiled at her.

"Very well, dear Callista has agreed to the ritual." He then turned to Severus. "Proceed with caution, my dear boy."

The Potions Master nodded. He was the only one present who would dare perform the dark ritual. Dark rituals were not evil per se. However, stigma had long been attached to them due to their rather arcane methods and the use of sacrifices. Aside from that, they also required a ridiculous amount of magic from the caster. Only the most powerful could ever attempt them and not suffer lasting ill-effects. Dumbledore could have done it himself, however, as the figure head of the Light, it would do no well for his image had it been let out that he dabbled in the dark arts. Severus had no problem like that. His reputation preceded him. He did not care as long as he managed to help find the lost boys.

Everyone who was present gathered around in a small circle; in the middle of the room was a tall pillar candle mounted on a gold-plated urn. Next to it was an old-looking map of Europe laid across a small table. Severus stepped forward into the middle holding a ceremonial dagger made out of pure gold in his left hand and a lapis lazuli suspended on an ornate silver chain. He turned to Callista who nodded. He had explained to her earlier what needed to be done. The emerald-eyed woman broke the circle as well and went to stand facing Severus. Their faces were leveled. She took the dagger wordlessly, not once breaking contact with the Potion Master's fathomless pools of obsidian. A nod from the man was her cue. She tightened her grip on the handle of the blade as she split her palm with it. Crimson blood oozed from the broken skin and dropped onto the suspended crystal that Severus held under her bleeding hand. The crystal glowed scarlet after a few seconds. The man nodded yet again. Callista reclaimed her spot in the circle and quietly wrapped her wound with a white cloth; no other magic could be performed to heal it while the ritual was taking place. When she looked at Severus once more, the man began to chant, holding the crystal over the prepared map with his right hand.

"Aperio locus sang id arcanum," his deep baritone chanted thrice. After the third time the line was spoken, the pendant began to spin wildly. For a moment, it looked like it would never stop. But cease, it did eventually. The tip of the lapis lazuli landed on the map. Severus lifted the crystal to look at the point where it had rested.

"Lestrange Summer Manor in Versailles,"

"Very well, " The Headmaster sighed. "Let us –"

The crystal glowed once more. It spun wildly yet again and landed on another spot on the map, one not too far from the first. Severus frowned at the crystal's odd behavior. The spell only worked to locate First-Degree Living Blood relatives. And according to Callista, she had no one other than her son. Nevertheless, the onyx-eyed man read the second destination.

"St. Dionysus' Center for Wizarding Illnesses in Paris,"

"That is rather odd," The Headmaster commented. "Although, I am very much sure that Harry and Seraph are in the first location –why would the crystal give us a second one?"

"Indeed," Severus turned to Callista. "You said that your son is your only living relative of the first degree. Then why –"

"I –I have no idea," The young woman gasped. She then put her hands to her lips. "Unless… dear Merlin! But –it can't be! He's-"

The crystal glowed once more in the middle of her last sentence.

"Not again!" The Potions Master breathed resignedly as the pendant on his hand spun wildly for the third time. This time however, as soon as it stopped doing that, it landed on a spot on the map that was a little farther from the first two –but closer to home. He lifted the tip of the lapis lazuli, frowning.

"Hogwarts School, Scotland."

**0101010101010101010**

A man with raven hair and sapphire eyes sat by the window of his hospital room –the one he had occupied for the past eleven years. He watched the Paris skyline, nostalgia running through his mind.

"Mr. Black?" There was a knock at the door. The man turned his head and smiled.

"Come in, Eloise."

The attending healer ushered herself in, wearing pale robes of pink. She glanced at the trunk packed by the foot of the bed.

"Leaving so soon, Regulus?"

The man, who after eleven years had finally remembered his name, grinned.

"Eleven years too late, my dear."

"Where to?" Eloise asked.

"To my sister and nephew first. The investigator I contacted recently verified that they had indeed moved to California after hearing of my presumed death. I need to secure them, Them to my brother in England. If the newspapers are anything to go by, he was detained and only recently pardoned. Then back to my best friend –to right a wrong long overdue."

Eloise looked pensive.

"All that from your wheelchair?"

Regulus glanced at his paralyzed legs.

"I must persevere, Eloise, regardless of my ability to walk, or the lack thereof. I owe them all."

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: No, Andrew Lloyd Weber denies being a wizard, but Bella can believe what she wants, right? Also, will Remy and Siri be more than best friends? What do you prefer? **Aperio locus sang id Arcanum **– roughly translates to 'reveal the location of the hidden blood. Sorry for butchering, Latin purists. More loops in our plot next chapter: Family Ties –wherein Remus sticks his wolf-nose where he should, a rescue party is sent out for our dear boys and Severus does something unthinkable (at least in our dear Mutt's opinion). Stick around! -Chesca**


	10. Chapter 9: Family Ties

**Never Forget**

**A/N:**** For those who were wondering, no this story will (surprisingly) NOT CONTAIN SLASH (meaning guyXguy relationships). I figured that since the rest of my stuff are dark, depressing, raunchy and downright inappropriate for public consumption, I will make an exception of this one. For good old fashioned slash, check out my other Snarry stuff. I posted an update for one of them today. So sorry, no Wolfstar/ Sirimus. They will remain really close friends, nothing more. And also, no Harry/Seraph! They're only 13 and 11! And that's as good as incest! No pairings other than Sev/Alana. Thank you: **storywriter1994, SakuraWolf11, PinkDiamond0909, NanamiYatsumaki, mabajama, artchild79, Missyick, ISaySeverusYouSaySnape, that1BEAUTIFULboy and Tara Cytherea **for reviewing the previous chapter. I apologize for the wait. Here's the next one. Enjoy and do not forget (see title) to review!**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 9: Family Ties**

**0101010101010101010**

Severus glanced at Callista who was now three shades paler than himself. The raven-haired woman had a shocked look on her face.

"I –I think I know who –who could be in Paris," she said, her voice trembling as her shoulders shook. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Who, dear?" Minerva asked kindly, rubbing circles onto the young woman's back.

"My –my brother, but –but I thought he had died in that bombing eleven years ago!"

"Would this happen to be the one in Marseilles, June of 1992?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes!" Callista cried. "Oh Merlin, Rigel! He's alive!"

"I'm sorry, his name was?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Rigel de Noir," Callista answered. "Like the star; our whole family is named after heavenly bodies –except for my little boy,"

"All of you?" the werewolf clarified, raising an eyebrow. But before Callista could respond, Sirius elbowed his friend.

"What are you going on about, Moony? Can't you see the poor woman's distressed?"

Remus gave him a look before sighing.

"I –never mind. I still need to do some research anyway –excuse me." The werewolf then left the group without another word. Sirius looked at his friend's retreating back before turning to Callista.

"Sorry about that, he's a research addict."

"I understand," said Callista. "I do potions research in the US for a living."

"Very well," The Headmaster said finally. "I shall inform the aurors who are in the Order. Severus, will you head this one as you are more familiar with the lay-out of Lestrange manor?"

"I will," Severus nodded and swept out of the office, but not before laying a comforting hand on Callista's shoulder."

"I will get him back," he said simply. Callista held his gaze and nodded. Severus let himself smile a little before turning to leave.

"Wow, did Snape just smile?" Sirius wondered out loud, shocked, earning a confused look from Callista –to which the sapphire-eyed man shrugged at.

"He never smiles. Ever."

The Headmaster called the attention of those who remained once again. He directed his kind eyes at Callista.

"Would you like assistance in locating your brother, child?" The woman's face brightened.

"Yes sir –thank you!" She hugged the headmaster like a little girl would her grandfather, clearly overjoyed. The old man smiled as he patted her back.

"It is of no trouble, child. At times like this, family and friends are what matter the most." He then turned to his deputy. "Minerva, kindly ask Hestia and Dedalus to go to Paris, would you?"

"How about me?" Sirius frowned. "I hate doing nothing but waiting for Harry to get back. Why can't I join the rescue team, Albus?"

"Well, Sirius, I believe Ms. De Noir would appreciate the support of a fellow parent. Maybe you could keep her company and show her around until the rescue team returns?"

**0101010101010101010**

An ugly humanoid figure sat in a throne-like gilded chair at Malfoy Manor.

"Bella? Are you sure this is wise?" A nervous-looking blonde asked, her slim fingers twisted around the red velvet curtain she and her sister took a peep from, The humanoid was asleep –or at least, they could not see its eyes.

"Quit asking, Cissy," The dark-haired woman spat right back.

"But Lucius –he doesn't know of our plans. I don't think he will appreciate me going behind his back,: the blonde called Cissy, aka Narcissa said.

"If he is loyal to our Lord, he would not mind!" the other one called Bella, aka Bellatrix said in response. She frowned at her sister. "Lucius is **loyal** to the Dark Lord, isn't he?"

Narcissa gulped. She remembered what Lucius made her promise. She would not fail him or their son. Malfoys bow to no one.

"Of course, Bella."

Bellatrix smirked.

"Then what are you worrying about? He will be thrilled to house the Dark Lord's rebirth! Come and help me pick robes for the occasion!" She grabbed her sister's hand and led her away from the still sleeping humanoid.

**0101010101010101010**

Remus Lupin's eyes widened.

He had been perusing ancient tomes on Wizarding Genealogies in the Hogwarts Library for a couple of hours now.

The dark ritual's peculiar result bugged him, And until he knew why the crystal pointed to Hogwarts, he would not rest.

It did not take him long.

He read the marked section he found on page 287:

_**De Noir (de Noir, de Noire) –**__an old French derivation of the Wizarding Family of Blacks from England. The last known de Noir died in 1899 following the Great Purge. No direct heir carrying the name survived into the 1900's- except for distant relatives who took the Anglican form of the name and resided in Devonshire…_

Remus' breath hitched as he pushed the heavy leather bound volume away.

For some perverted reason, it seemed that an heir of the de Noirs survived: Callista. The werewolf frowned. He was no novice in dark rituals himself, being the DADA professor. He knew that Severus' ritual was made to specifically locate FIRST-DEGREE blood relatives: Parents, Offspring, Blood-Mated Spouses and… Siblings…

The DADA master closed his eyes as he remembered Callista de Noir's troubled face in his mind.

'_Except for the emerald eyes, who does she remind me of?'_

A pair of sapphire irises invaded his thoughts.

'_De Noir… stars… I'd bet that 'Callista' is a constellation too.'_

Another pair of similarly brilliant blue eyes came to mind.

'_Rigel… the one in Paris… a star…'_

Remus' mind was on overdrive.

Then it came to him.

"Of course!" he cursed. "Why did I not make that connection in the first place?"

The man began replacing the books back to their proper shelves, lest he incur the wrath of Irma Pince, Librarian from Hell.

Remus Lupin now knew the 'why'. The only thing that's left to figure out for him was the 'how.'

He sprinted out of the Library in search of his best friend… and the man's possible sister.

**0101010101010101010**

Severus Snape wore a heavy glamour of blonde hair and emerald eyes. He also used an alternative wand. It was so as not to alert the reformed Death Eaters of his presence and true allegiance. He wore his customary black though.

Behind him stood Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror-Trainee Nymphadora Tonks. Albus offered a larger contingent, but Severus shot the idea down. Given that this was a rescue mission, it would be more prudent to work in a smaller group.

Severus knew the lay-out of the Lestrange Summer manor like the back of his own hand; some of his misguided youth's summer breaks were spent in the palatial abode, training him for his future role as a Death Eater and consequently, a spy. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Odd, there seems to be no wards preventing entry," Kingsley told him. Severus fought hard not to smirk.

"If you enter the Manor with someone branded with the Dark Mark, the wards would not affect you –makes it easier to recruit back then." He said simply. He then motioned for the two to stay close behind him.

What actually unnerved Severus, other than the unchanged wards, was the lack of guards and look-outs. Surely, Bellatrix would not be **that** complacent? Bellatrix Lestrange had to be the brains of this operation –Malfoy was playing safe, the Lestrange brothers were all brawn, and Pettigrew –_'he couldn't even be considered,_' Severus thought. Nevertheless, the Potions Master and his auror back-ups kept their wands drawn and their eyes opened wide.

The trio had just passed the sitting room entrance and Severus began to think that maybe the reason for the lack of minions scattered about the area was just that –a lack of it. Could it be possible that the four fugitives were operating on their own?

Not that Severus was complaining, of course. He knew his reputation; but in reality, the more he could avoid violence, the better for his sensibilities.

Soon, they reached the dungeons. The ex-Death Eater turned to his companions.

"Start searching –ear to door –but don't make a sound. The lack of guards is still disturbing. But knowing Bellatrix Lestrange, there could be traps."

For about ten minutes, the three searched the expansive dungeons until Tonks whispered excitedly.

"I think they're here!" She pointed to a door that had light passing through the cracks. Severus immediately approached it and gently pressed his ear against the plain wooden door. A growl was heard. He shook his head.

"Keep looking. There is nothing but a beast inside. Listen for two distinct breathing patterns or voices belonging to two boys."

Five minutes later, it was Kingsley who shared his discovery.

"Two distinct breathing patterns –they seem to be at rest, though," the auror pointed at a door. Severus approached it. No light shone through the cracks. He pressed his ear to the door. Indeed, two breathing patterns could be heard. He reached for his wand.

"Stand back," he said. But instead of using a spell to unlock the door, he casted the Dark Mark on his palm.

"Morsmodre,"

The ugly skull and snake picture glowed on the bare skin of his left palm. He then gently pressed it against the door. The image transferred onto the plain wooden door and glowed briefly there, before disappearing completely.

The door then creaked open.

**0101010101010101010**

Regulus Black exited St, Dionysus Center for Wizarding Illnesses as Rigel de Noir, his hair lightened to a rich chocolate brown and his eyes darkened to almost black. He also had a brand new wand in his possession –a Lhuillier creation. There was nothing to trace him back to his Death Eater days. He did not know the status of his clearance in the Wizarding World yet –he certainly would not risk capture until he had seen his family and set them to right.

"Sirius, Alana and Severus," he murmured. Rigel owed those three a lot, and he certainly would not allow anybody, anything, any force in this universe to withhold from them the truth any longer.

As he maneuvered his muggle-looking wheelchair away from the hospital entrance though, in came two excited-looking witched. Rigel thought that they looked familiar, but could not, for the life of him, put a name to their faces. He paid them no further attention as he apparated away to the nearest portkey regulation office. He needed to arrange one for California USA.

When the man finally disappeared with a 'crack', the two ladies had already reached the information desk where a young male attendant smiled at them.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a heavily accented English. The two witches told him of their purpose for the visit. However, ten minutes later, the attendant was shaking his head. There was no patient checked in there with the name Rigel de Noir, nothing even close.

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Oh darn it! They missed Regulus! What now? Up Next: The rescue mission continues. Some Sirius/Callista moments, Bella and her music, chickens… Will Remus finally be able to reveal his suspicions? Spotlight on vermin… and what is that? Another twist coming up? Find out on Chapter 10: Rescue, Revelation, Rat! Don't miss it! –C.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue, Revelation, Rat

**Never Forget**

**A/N: Thank you: ****Missyick****, ****NanamiYatsumaki****, ****that1BEAUTIFULboy****, ****artchild79**** and ****ISaySeverusYouSaySnape**** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next installment! –Chesca.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 10: Rescue, Revelation, Rat**

**0101010101010101010**

Severus pushed the door and immediately, light shone from behind him. He turned to Kingsley who had his wand aglow, and nodded. The Potions Master proceeded inside the dungeon cell.

Tied up, asleep and curled together, back to back, were Harry Potter and Seraph de Noir.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Behind him, Tonks pulled out her own wand to cast a re-enervate, but Severus stopped her.

"It will be easier for them if they are unconscious."

He then proceeded to cut the two boys loose. He observed them, and judging by plain sight that neither were unwell, he lifted Harry and shifted the Gryffindor's weight on to Kingsley's waiting arms. The auror accepted his valuable cargo and exited the cell. Severus turned to his little snake.

"I'm glad you're safe, son," he said, almost to himself, not even realizing the weight of the words he had uttered in the heat of the moment, before lifting Seraph's small form in a fireman's hold. He followed Kingsley out of the dungeons, with Tonks covering both their backs.

**0101010101010101010**

Callista nursed a bottle of butterbeer laced with calming draught in her delicate hands.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Sirius,"

"Hey, no problem," the dog animagus said, smiling. After a brief tour of Hogwarts grounds, he decided to take Callista to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to help calm her down.

The woman sighed.

"I'm still worried though,"

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard but Seraph is a smart kid. He will be fine." He then took a swig of butterbeer. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Severus Snape will bring them back safe and sound. If there is one man who could, other than me of course, it would be that greasy bat."

Callista allowed herself to smile a little.

"I know he will. I can't help but trust him. I don't know," She took a sip of her drink. "I guess it's just the way he speaks."

"Snape is like a mama bear to his little Snakes –and then some. Nothing will happen to the boys that he will not allow, don't worry." Sirius winked at the woman beside him. Callista flushed.

"You rather remind me of my brother,"

"He must be a good-looking, witty chap then,"

"He would say the same thing –" Callista's face fell. Sirius noticed this.

"Hey, it will all be fine. If he's out there somewhere, we'll bring him back. Dumbledore will find him, and then, we can see who's the better-looking between us two."

Callista's expression brightened.

"I hope you are right, Sirius"

The sapphire-eyed man grinned, but then his face turned, well, serious.

"I have been meaning to ask you, Callista. I know this isn't the right time or place, but –about Seraph's father –"

Callista frowned.

"Did Severus put you up to this?"

"Snape? Wha –no!" Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry if it is a sore topic –obviously you're no longer with him and –"

"My son is a result of a potions accident. He has no father," Callista said quietly but firmly. She set her bottle of butterbeer down. "Can we please go back to the castle? I want to be there when my son returns," She got up from her stool. Sirius followed her stead, the quizzical look on his face never wavering until they were out of the pub.

**0101010101010101010**

Bellatrix was humming yet again as she entered the Lestrange Manor sitting room. Her husband and his brother were right where she had left them.

'_Simpletons,'_ she thought. She dusted off an invisible speck of lint from her dress.

"How are the prisoners?"

"Still there," Rodolphus replied without looking up from the chessboard.

Bellatrix raised an already arched eyebrow.

"And you know this, because?"

"Wormtail saw to them about an hour ago, before that stinking rat left to get supplies,"

The madwoman's face was indescribable.

"You **trust** that **rat** to do something as important as seeing to our prisoners?" He voice shrieked.

"Calm down, Bella. The prisoners are fine. Nobody knows where we are. The Manor is under Fidelius. Nothing short of a Dark Blood ritual will break that charm. And nobody from Dumble's Order of the Crispy Fried Chickens would know how to perform it –given that they could produce a non-muggle blood relative of the Potter brat to get the blood from."

Bellatrix pulled the large triquetra pendant from her golden necklace and aimed for her husband's head. It hit, dead on.

"Ow, Bella! What the –"

The crazy-looking, dark-haired witch snarled.

"See –to –the –prisoners! NOW!"

The Lestrange brothers flinched at the madwoman's tone. If there was one person they all probably feared more than the Dark Lord himself, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black. The Dark Lord, although ultimately evil, was still remotely sane. Bella, on the other hand, was just plain twisted. As the two men hurriedly left for the dungeons, the crazy witch resumed her humming: a morose, ballad version of Bohemian Rhapsody. And before you ask her, NO, Queen isn't muggle. Queen is a fairy –magical.

**0101010101010101010**

Okay, so probably, Peter Pettrigrew, aka Wormtail, wasn't really that dumb and useless as they made him out to be. After all, he did manage to deceive them all for over a decade.

No, he was just differently-abled… he thought differently.

So when he was asked to get supplies, he got them not in a remotely secluded muggle town or village. He got them from Hogsmeade where tons of aurors were on patrol.

His reasoning? Plain and simple, nobody would expect him to do so, the stinking coward that he is. Would he dare show himself in public right after breaking free from Azkaban? Bella would –and she's crazy. But stupid, cowardly Pettigrew wouldn't because he isn't insane. He was expected to run and hide like hi rat form. Expectations like that are what kept him alive.

So if one would look closely, a fat garden rat could be seen scurrying around Hogsmeade; out of Honeydukes', then off to Scrivenshafts' and even to Madame Puddifoot's.

But if that day went without a hitch, it wouldn't be worth writing about now, would it? You see, one more thing about Mr. Pettigrew, was that he tended to immerse himself in revenge and petty jealousy. So when he saw his ex-best friend, Sirius Black, chatting up an attractive lady, all things logical flew out of the window. Peter remembered Marlene McKinnon, whom he had his eye on. The same Marlene McKinnon Sirius Black boldly asked out on a date, no tow hours after mousy Peter Pettigrew declared his fondness for her. The same one who laughed at Peter's face when he had tried to ask her out later on.

So when Wormtail changed to Pettigrew, everyone was caught surprised. Even Black. Peter took care of him first. Sirius wasn't expecting him to attack, so the Dueling Professor did not see the stunner that hit his left cheek. He fell on the ground in a loud thud. The rat animagus smirked –again, something unexpected from him –before hitting Black's lady companion with another stunner. Aurors were arriving. Peter did not even think twice. He held on to the lady's wrist and activated his one-way illegal portkey back to Versailles.

Hah! He got Black's girl! Point to him.

**0101010101010101010**

Remus Lupin was out of breath. He had searched high and low for his friend, but just couldn't find him. He almost wished that he had the Marauders' Map back. He wondered if Filch would return it to him if he asked nicely.

So as a last resort, here he was, outside the Headmaster's office. Of course, Dumbledore knew everything.

"Ah, Remus," The old man acknowledged him even before he could show himself in. See?

"Sir, I wonder if you knew where Sirius is?"

The old coot's eyes twinkled.

"If I am not mistaken, he too Ms. De Noir out of the grounds to keep her calm and at ease, perhaps at the Three Broomsticks?"

**0101010101010101010**

The rescue party was traversing the path back up to the main floor from the dungeons when the most unfortunate thing that could happen, occurred.

Kingsley, with the still asleep Harry Potter on his broad shoulder, sneezed. The simple itchy nose caused a chain reaction. The auror, who was in front, had to stop and rub his nose, his elbow hitting Severus' arm, causing the man who was just right beside him to jerk. That simple, involuntary motion caused Tonks, who was right behind them, to swear loudly as the left foot of the still slumbering Seraph de Noir connected with her wand arm. She dropped the said wand, just as footsteps were nearing them.

"Great," Severus murmured under his breath.

"Ho –brother, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a rescue party form the Order of the Flaming Chickens, Bast."

"What shall we do, Dolph?"

If there was a pair more annoying than the Weasley twins, it was the Lestrange Brothers. While Dumb and Dumber (or Bevis and Butthead, in Severus' polite opinion) loudly exchanged 'battle strategies' on how to subdue the intruders, the dour Potions Master fired a couple of wordless stunners (he'd Crucio them, just for old time's sake, but that wouldn't do, given the two aurors who were with him –Order members or not). The two brothers lay crumpled on the impressive marble floor of Lestrange Manor, unconscious. Severus sighed and turned to his companions, motioning for them to make haste. If their intelligence reports were right, Bellatrix Lestrange would also be somewhere in the palatial house (same goes for Pettigrew, but nobody paid him much attention anyway0. The two men may have been easy as pie, but dear old Bella was a class of her own; crazy or not, she was not known as the Dark Lord's "executioner" for nothing. The sooner the rescue mission was over, the better.

Lady Luck must have smiled on them that day though. Five minutes later, without even encountering the shadow of the madwoman, Severus and his companions breached the warded area of Lestrange Manor. Once outside, they let out a collected sigh of relief and apparated away back to safety.

**0101010101010101010**

When Sirius Black was conscious again, the first thing he saw, were the amber eyes of his concerned friend. It took three seconds for him to remember it all. He bolted right up, worry and panic shooting up his handsome features.

"Moon! Callista –the rat got Callista!"

The werewolf's eyes got larger if possible.

"Hold on, Padfoot, you're not making much sense. Callista was with you, right?"

"The stinking rat –caught me by surprise and stunned me. I know he took Callista!"

Remus Lupin helped his badly shaken friend up. An auror approached them.

"Professor Black, can you tell us your version of what happened?"

"One of our students' parent was with me and –I know Pettigrew took her!"

The auror nodded solemnly.

"I see. That tallies with other witness accounts. We shall start out manhunt, thank you." The auror returned to his comrades as Sirius faced Remus once more.

"Moony! What –what shall I do? This is my fault –if something happens to Callista, I –I –"

The Defense Professor sighed as he enveloped his friend in a hug.

"We'll find your sister, Siri, I promise."

The dog animagus almost nodded in agreement, until his friend's words sunk in. He pulled away from the embrace.

"What –did you just say?"

**0101010101010101010**

Regulus Black, aka Rigel de Noir, exited the quaint-looking muggle style house in the heart of San Jose California where he traced his sister to be currently residing in. But she was not there. Going through her planners in her home office revealed that she was working as some sort of Potions Researcher. Rigel floo-called the company she was working for. Five minutes later, the man was on the way to Scotland.

There was an emergency at Callista's son's school.

Rigel did not even think twice at where that could be. All Blacks attended there. His heart pounded as he took his portkey on the way back to the regulation office.

His nephew was at Hogwarts. Callista was there too. And if his intelligence report was correct, so were Sirius and Severus, both as professors.

Rigel was coming home to a family reunion –even if nobody knew it but him.

**0101010101010101010**

The Hogwarts infirmary was busy. Two small boys each occupied a bed. A flustered-looking medi-witch were checking on them.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Madame Pomfrey breathed a sigh of relief as both results of her scan came up normal. "Exhaustion and fatigue, but otherwise –they just need to rest for the weekend. They would both be allowed to return to classes come Monday."

"Very well, " The Headmaster smiled. He then turned to the others who were there. Kingsley and Tonks nodded and left, leaving Severus who by Seraph's bedside, gazing at the boy with an almost-longing look in his normally cold eyes.

"Severus, thank you for bringing our boys back,"

The Potions Master sighed, never taking his gaze off of his young Snake.

"Part of the job, Albus, I assure you." He glanced at the Headmaster. "Where is Ms. De Noir? Shouldn't she be here?"

"Sirius saw to keeping her occupied. The calming potion you provided helped, but dear Callista was a mess. He had managed to convince her to go out."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's wise, Albus?"

The old man's eyes twinkled.

"Are you worried that Professor Black would corrupt the parent of your student, my boy?"

Severus did not answer him directly.

"I shall endeavor to accompany Ms. De Noir back to the Castle, then –"

If possible, Albus' eyes brightened even more.

"No need, Severus. I'm sure Remus has –"

The doors of the Infirmary burst open, permitting a harried-looking Remus Lupin and a flustered-looking Sirius Black, entrance. Severus frowned at the two.

"Where, pray tell, is Callista de Noir?"

The two Marauders exchanged looks before Sirius finally spoke.

"She's been taken."

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: Wormtail sure does have his moments, doesn't he? Poor Siri. What happens to Callista? Is Regulus going to make it to Hogwarts on time before blood is shed? Find out next chapter!**

**P.S. I'm almost out of pre-written chapters. I did write and finish the whole thing before but I decided to re-write it and my re-written chapters aren't far gone out. Maybe you could review so that I'd get inspired to write faster? 10 reviews =1 chapter on my next update. 20 reviews = 2 chapters… you catch my drift, don't you? And don't feel obliged to do so… I'm just asking nicely :) -Chesca**


	12. A Note from the Author

SUICIDE NOTE

(Kidding, really.)

**January 12, 2013 3:19 P.M. (GMT +8)**: I apologize to everyone who had been waiting for an update to any of my stories. I had been in and out of the hospital during the holidays and I've only just gotten my internet rights. I have been on a self-imposed writing hiatus as well and that led me to do major re-writes while strapped on my hospital bed. Affected stories such as:** The Last Prince, Never Forget** and **Ashes** will resume posting as soon as I get the re-written chapters up. On the bright side, I have managed to finish one whole new story, **Music of The Night** (Snarry, Rom/Myst; T), with a total of 12 chapters. Posting will begin once I get the others going. Again, I'm really sorry for making/ letting everyone wait. I did not die, nor did I get kidnapped by a hungry space-monkey (although it felt like it) nor did I perish last December 21, 2012 (I knew the Mayans were crazy). I'm currently on a mission to reply to each and every review I've gotten the past few months I was gone so if you are a regular reader, please wait for a personal apology from me... that is if you left a signed review. For those who left anonymous ones... I'll try to post this note on the stuff I'm updating. I just wanna wish everyone a happy 2013... you'll definitely hear more of and from me SOON. Love, C.

**P.S.** If you want a personal apology from me (or even just a shout out) please do not hesitate to leave me a PM or a review. This chapter will be deleted as soon as the next one is up so no haters please. Thank you.


End file.
